Savior
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Para Saki Yoshida, todo iba a terminar aquella noche, ella muriendo dejando sola a su bebe, sin embargo aquella noche un chico termino por encontrarla y ofrecerle salvacion. Tsuna, el Vongola Neo Primo nunca penso que la experiencia mas dificil no seria una batalla, sino ayudar a alguien que habia tocado fondo absoluto... y tambien amarla a pesar de todo. KHR X Emergence by ShindoL
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: La Maid de Neo Primo.**

**-Italia, Roma (Mansión de la Familia Vongola)-**

Nuestra historia da inicio en la capital de un país europeo lleno de historia.

En un lugar a los bordes de esta ciudad se encuentra una mansión de considerable tamaño, aquella mansión estaba un tanto alejada de todo por motivos de seguridad… después de todo el hecho de tener guardias las 24 horas indicaba que este lugar no era uno al que se debiese acercar alguien por coincidencia.

Después de todo la Mafia más poderosa tenía a su actual Jefe viviendo ahí junto a varios de sus Guardianes.

Asique se apreciabas tu vida, no intentarías entrar a ese lugar sin permiso.

En aquella gran mansión en uno de los pisos superiores se encontraba cierta habitación.

Esta habitación era lujosa, pero eso era lógico considerando quien era el que estaba durmiendo en aquella cama. Cuando eras el jefe de la Mafia mas poderosa del mundo, era normal que tu habitación personal fuese así.

Aunque si bien ese hombre ahora dormía ahí tranquilo, la verdad es que incluso esa habitación no fue algo normal para el al inicio. Después de todo este hombre era uno que nació en una familia normal, una habitación como esta se sintió algo rara para él, pero eventualmente el termino por acostumbrarse.

Dicho hombre se encontraba profundamente dormido, como su trabajo era uno bastante estresante, era normal que este durmiese a tal punto.

Sin embargo, precisamente por ser un hombre ocupado con un trabajo importante, una escena tan pacifica de sueño como esta simplemente no podia durar, su mañana y horario de debían comenzar pronto ya que su trabajo era uno bastante importante.

Por lo que…

Abriendo la puerta una mujer entro.

Esa mujer era una adulta joven de unos 25 años de edad, aquella mujer tenía corto su cabello negro, el cuerpo de esa mujer podría decirse que estaba bien desarrollado para su edad l punto de que varios hombres serian tentados por la belleza de esta… aunque en ese caso habría mala suerte, esta mujer había decidido dejar atrás a los hombres asique cualquier proposición terminaría en un rechazo absoluto.

Si uno conociese el pasado de esa mujer entonces era entendible esa decisión.

Lo mas notable de aquella mujer eso si era su uniforme… el perteneciente a una maid.

Esa mujer era una maid, a simple vista no había nada mas que eso… aunque quienes conociesen su oscuro pasado no podrían creer lo lejos que había llegado ella considerando en donde ella estuvo una vez… y lo que ella hacía para vivir.

El trabajar para la Familia Vongola era sin duda un trabajo que pagaba bien, mas aun considerando el rol de esa mujer como la Maid personal del jefe… realmente no era un trabajo fácil de conseguir.

Esa mujer se llamaba Saki Yoshida, la maid personal del actual Jefe de la Familia Vongola quien fue dada esa posición directamente por dicho jefe en una fría noche hace años.

Aquel hombre que dormía en esa gran cama era el actual líder del a Familia Vongola, la Familia mas poderosa de entre todas las mafias del mundo.

Durmiendo ahí estaba un hombre en sus veinte, cabello de color castaño en puntas.

Ese hombre era el Décimo jefe de la Familia… aunque su titulo oficial era el de Neo Primo debido a ciertos eventos en los que su antiguo tutor estuvo involucrado.

Si uno escuchase todos los logros de ese hombre entonces se imaginarían que ese hombre durmiente era alguien increíble que nació siendo una persona destinada a grandes cosas, alguien que fue genial desde pequeño.

Pues… ese no era el caso.

Quienes eran cercanos a ese hombre desde su juventud podían confirmarlo, el llegar a este punto fue verdaderamente un viaje largo ya que en su juventud… su torpeza e inutilidad fueron varias veces un objeto de burla de parte de la mayoría.

Sin embargo, que ahora tales rasgos no estaban presentes, siendo eliminados gracias a un tutor bastante brutal y su propio deseo de mejorar.

La maid llamada Saki finalmente llego al borde de la cama y comenzó con su trabajo.

"Neo Primo-sama, Neo Primo-sama," Dijo suavemente Saki, quien hablo al mismo tiempo que sacudía suavemente a aquel hombre durmiente.

Por mas impresionante que fuese ese hombre y sus varios logros, cuando no había una intención hostil dirigida hacia el entonces este podia tener un sueño bien pesado, si el caso fuese en que alguien hubiese traspasado las defensas que poseía la mansión y llegado hacia esta habitación… entonces la Hyper Intuición de aquel hombre se hubiese activado y el mismo hubiese lidiado con la situación.

El que ella no hubiese activado esa habilidad era porque esa mujer no tenia en lo absoluto intenciones hostiles aquí.

Esa mujer preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño a ese hombre, ese fue un hombre que la salvo del abismo, cuando todo parecía estar perdido para siempre.

"Hmmm…" Con los movimientos de aquella mujer, el hombre de cabello castaño comenzó a despertarse.

"Vamos, ya es hora de despertarse," Continúo hablando la mujer, esta era una rutina de todos los días por lo cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Finalmente, aquel hombre abrió sus ojos.

"Buenos días, Saki-chan," Saludo aquel somnoliento hombre dando una sonrisa suave pero llena de calidez.

"Buenos días, Tsuna-sama," Bajando un poco la formalidad, aquella mujer sonrió también con una sonrisa llena de calidez, esta sonrisa era genuina ya que cada mañana el ver a ese hombre estando ahí… le hacia recordar que todo era real, que ella realmente había encontrado una segunda oportunidad.

El nombre del Vongola Neo Primo era Tsunayoshi Sawada (Apodado Tsuna por casi todos), un joven que a pesar de ser Japones logro llegar a esta posición gracias a ser un descendiente del primer jefe de la Familia Vongola luego de que este se retirase al oriente… y que todos los demás candidatos hubiesen muerto.

Para llegar a este punto ese chico tuvo que pasar mucho dolor, humillación y lágrimas derramadas (Aunque en su mayoría eso lo causo su tutor) y finalmente muchas batallas en las que este tuvo que madurar al enfrentar diferentes y peligrosos adversarios.

Pero logrando superar todo eso y finalmente aceptado esta posición era que Tsuna podia estar en esa cama todas las mañanas y que Saki podia despertarlo.

Si, una escena tan pacifica como esa… no iba a durar mucho conociendo la suerte de ese hombre.

"¡Tsuna-Otou-san!" Una animada voz infantil interrumpió esta pacifica escena.

En la puerta apareció una pequeña niña de unos ocho años, aquella niña poseía un color de cabello idéntico al de aquella maid… cosa normal considerando que esta era su hija.

Esa niña tenia su negro cabello corto, aquella niña estaba vistiendo un vestido de color amarillo con sandalias de un color naranja.

Curiosamente esa chica llevaba un objeto colgando de su cuello… un anillo de color amarillo que a simple vista parecería un adorno... pero quizás era algo con más valor.

Dicha chica no perdió segundo alguno y salió disparada desde la puerta hacia donde se encontraba acostado aquel hombre.

"¿Eh?" La maid de esa chica que, por cierto, también era madre de aquella pequeña dijo aquellas palabras en señal de confusión ya que todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Aquella pequeña de cabello negro salto hacia la cama donde estaba ese hombre recostado e inmediatamente se impacto en el estómago de aquel hombre con una posición tan importante que muchos otros hubiesen considerado hacer esa acción un suicidio.

_¡BAAAM!_

Se escucho el sonido del impacto.

"¿¡U-un meteorito!?" Exclamo en sorpresa aquel hombre quien inmediatamente luego de sentir el impacto dejo de estar acostado para sentare en aquella cama y cambiar de posición a la niña que cayó sobre él.

Ese hombre… estaba fingiendo que esa chica la tomo por sorpresa, después de todo su Hyper Intuición ya le había advertido lo que iba a pasar… y por eso mismo el no hizo nada y pretendió que Hana le había tomado por sorpresa.

Irónicamente a Hana nunca se le ocurrió eso y ella asumía que únicamente ella era capaz de sorprender a Tsuna.

"¡No soy un meteorito!" Se rio la pequeña que ahora estaba sentado en el regazo de auqel hombre, "¡Soy Hana!"

"Por supuesto," Sonrió aquel hombre quien no estaba en lo absoluto molesto, "¿Quién podia ser sino mi adorable Hana?".

"¡H-hana!" La mujer sonó escandalizada por la actitud de la pequeña… después de todo algo como eso en la mañana era nuevo de parte de su hija, "¡C-cuantas veces te he dicho que n-no puedes actuar así con el Neo Primo-sama!" Pues varias, pero no era como si esa pequeña escuchase mucho sobre ese tema.

Eso podia ser cierto ya que par muchos, este era una figura respetada en el mundo del crimen organizado… pero por mas que Saki lo intentase, Hana simplemente no parecía entender eso, ella obedecía a su madre en casi todo, siendo únicamente su actitud hacia el Neo Primo lo que nunca cambiaba.

Uno se estaría preguntando… ¿Pero que había de malo con esa actitud si Tsuna no tenía problema alguno?

Técnicamente Hana era únicamente la hija de la maid de Tsuna, una chica que era la hija de una maid y que actuaba de tal forma con el Jefe de la Mafia más poderosa… si bien los cercanos a Tsuna y la gente que trabajaba en la mansión ya estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud tan casual de parte de la pequeña quien básicamente era vista como la hija del Neo Primo, los miembros de la Familia que o viviesen en la mansión, y de familias aliadas no tan cercanas a Vongola verían esa actitud como una falta de respeto viniendo de la hija de una maid.

Saki Yoshida era una maid para el hombre que la salvo… que le dio un techo y trabajo y que por sobre todo le permitió tener una niñez feliz a su hija ¡Asique Saki se tomaba muy en serio ese trabajo!

Pero al mismo tiempo… ella era una madre que amaba a su hija profundamente, ese amor era igual o quizás superior a lo agradecida que ella estaba con Tsuna por todo lo que este hizo por ellas dos, asique por eso mismo ella no era mas estricta intentando eliminar esa actitud de parte de su hija… Hana simplemente adoraba demasiado a su 'padre' como para dejar de actuar tan cercana, y ser forzada a detenerse sin duda la dañaría.

Asique si, esa mujer estaba en un dilema enorme.

"Hehe, no hay problema, Saki," Dijo con total calma aquel hombre de un estatus enorme en este mundo, "Hana es solo una niña y esa actitud es normal," Al decir eso Tsuna simplemente acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña llamada Hana.

"Nyaaan… que feliz soy," Dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña chica cuyo nombre se revelo como Hana, "Otou-san es el mejor," Aun cuando ella era consiente de que ese hombre no era realmente su padre… Hana lo veía como su padre y punto, no importaba lo que los demás dijesen, ese hombre era su padre.

El padre biológico de esta pequeña… era un tipo tan insignificante que ella ni siquiera pensaba en él, Hana veía que Tsuna era su padre y punto, fuera de eso ella no necesitaba más.

Normalmente considerando el pasado de la su madre, el determinar el padre de aquella niña hubiese sido algo prácticamente imposible por la cantidad de candidatos… pero como aquí se estaba hablando de la Familia Vongola, para la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo el conseguir esa información fue juego de niños.

Solo digamos que el padre verdadero de Hana tenía prohibido acercarse a ella o a su madre si es que estas regresaban a Japón… además de pagar de por vida cualquier cosa que Hana necesitase al depositar cada mes el 80% de su sueldo de por vida… o sino habría consecuencias graves.

Y eso solo fue el inicio de una enorme búsqueda por la justicia… hacia aquellos que le hicieron ver a Tsuna el verdadero lado repulsivo del mundo.

Sobra decir que aquellos que hirieron más a Saki estaban viviendo un infierno debido a la situación de la cual si el intentaba escapar… solo digamos que esas personas están deseando nunca haber nacido.

Cada uno de los bastardos que durmió con Saki y le hizo daño están pagando en este mismo instante. Tsuna podia ser un hombre amable que buscaba dejar atrás el historial bañado de sangre de Vongola, pero al mismo tiempo este tenía sus límites, unos límites que si alguien llegaba a cruzar se vería dentro de Tsuna que aquella Vongola que estaba manchada de sangre aun existía incluso en el si alguien le hacia llegar hasta ese punto de encontrar algo imperdonable.

Solo había que preguntarle… a ciertos dos hombres que hirieron de forma aun mas grave a Saki, esos dos realmente estaban experimentando lo que significaba 'Infierno en vida' y 'Ganarse el odio del Jefe de Vongola'.

No, ellos no estaban muertos… el matarlos hubiese sido demasiado suave.

"Otou-san, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos," Dijo la pequeña todavía en el regazo de Tsuna, "¡Quiero que los tres salgamos juntos!" Si algo le gustaba a Hana Yoshida era salir con ambos 'padres', ya que, si bien la mansión era grande y había muchas cosas que hacer, para Hana nada era mejor que salir afuera.

"Hana, tú sabes que la posición de Tsuna-sama es una muy ocupada y que él no tiene mucho tiempo libre," Dijo Saki con un ligero regaño ya que era cierto, ese trabajo de tratar de llevar a Vongola a una nueva retornando a sus orígenes era claramente no iba a ser fácil, no con tantos detractores en contra de esos cambios.

"Hmmm… pero Otou-san trabaja demasiado," Hana hizo un puchero al escuchar eso, ella entendía que Tsuna era un hombre ocupado, pero honestamente Hana creía que por eso mismo este debía salir más, el quedarse tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo no podia ser bueno, "Si otou-san pasa tanto tiempo encerrado le hará mal,".

Al oír aquellas palabras de su 'Hija'… Tsuna no pudo resistirse.

"Seguro, tendré un poco de tiempo libre mañana," Asintió un sonriente Tsuna, "Con eso podremos ir a ver un partido de futbol en los asientos VIP," A pesar de ser una niña norma con gusto con las cosas lindas como peluches y demás, al parecer a Hana Yoshida tenía un interés saludable por los deportes.

"¿¡En serio!?" Pregunto muy emocionada Hana.

"Por supuesto, pero para que eso ocurra deberás terminar tus tareas de verano y no comer tanto dulces," Aun con cuanto este quería a su 'hija', Tsuna era consciente de que había que poner un poco de mano dura o sino el vivir con tantos lujos y con una figura paternal muy permisiva (Sumada a ciertos Guardianes que también la trataban muy bien… y ser muy querida por los trabajadores de la mansión) podría terminar afectando de forma negativa a una persona.

Tsuna sabia que eso no seria algo bueno, asique el hace el muy difícil esfuerzo de intentar ser más duro con Hana… aunque era divertido, con Familias enteras de Mafias enemigas lenas de tipos que querían verlo caer, el hablaba sin miedo y con su voluntad en lo mas alto… pero cuando se trataba de ponerle limites a Hana, dicha voluntad se volvía bastante débil.

Bueno, por el hecho de que Hana Yoshida fuese ahora mismo una pequeña de gran corazón, Tsuna y Saki debieron haber hecho algo bien.

"¡Lo prometo!" Asintió enérgicamente la pequeña pelinegra.

"Espero que cumplas esa promesa, y como premio especial por hacerlo…" Aquí Tsuna no dijo nada, pero simplemente se enfocó un poco en el anillo que estaba en su dedo… del cual cierta criatura se materializo.

Esa criatura a simple vista era un pequeño león… si uno ignoraba ciertos detalles como, por ejemplo: El hecho que su melena y cola estuviesen en llamas simplemente confirmaba la anormalidad de ese león.

En las patas de aquel animal había una armadura, mientras que al mismo tiempo había otra armadura con el símbolo de la Familia Vongola en su frente.

Aquel pequeño león era Natsu Version X.

Al ver a aquel animal que muchos hubiesen visto como un ser extraño… la reacción de aquella pequeña fue una un tanto inesperada para quienes esperaban una reacción más normal.

"YAY… ¡Natsu!" Hana exclamo en voz alta con un tono de felicidad claro el ver al Lione di Cieli Ver Vongola haciendo su aparición. Rápidamente ella agarro a la criatura y lo abrazo.

"Gaoo," Rugió suavemente aquel león, el cual se encontraba relajado en los brazos de aquella niña, como no había que pelear con nadie este simplemente estaba disfrutando el momento.

Además, este había estado haciéndole compañía a Hana desde que ella prácticamente había nacido, asique no había problemas con Natsu sobre ese rol de compañero de juegos de esta… aunque de verdad si Hana quería verlo, ella solo tenía que preguntar y Tsuna felizmente invocaría a su compañero.

Esa niña era una pequeña brillante y con un futuro muy bueno por delante. Sin duda el tener a Tsuna y los demás guardianes como figuras paternales había ayudado a Hana a tener una infancia feliz y un sentido de la moralidad bastante solido al ver como un padre al hombre que deseaba cambiar el historial sangriento de la Familia Vongola.

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN! ¡MAÑANA SERA MUY DIVERTIDO!" Exclamo a toda voz Hana quien procedió a dejar a Natsu en el suelo y darle un gran abrazo a Tsuna y Saki.

Al recibir el contacto de aquella chica… ambos adultos sonrieron y regresaron el abrazo.

Al final, esa chica era tan animada e inocente que tanto Tsuna como Saki (A quien esa actitud de su hija ayudaba bastante a seguir en pie) simplemente no podían evitar ser contagiados de tal actitud.

"Está bien Hana, sé que mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para estar contigo…" Comenzó a hablar Saki.

"…pero nosotros dos nos preocupamos por ti, nunca lo olvides," Finalizo Tsuna.

"¡Por supuesto que nunca lo olvidare!" Declaro Hana quien con esas palabras dichas salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Natsu iba detrás de ella.

Pero aquí uno debía preguntarse, por una mujer que ahora era su maid y una hija que ni siquiera era suya… ¿Por qué un hombre tan importante las estaba tratando genuinamente con cariño y respeto?

Eso era raro considerando el pasado de aquella madre y maid llamada Saki… y las circunstancias de nacimiento de aquella llamada Hana.

Solo digamos que tanto esfuerzo no era por lastima o algo así… sino por genuino amor por aquella mujer y por su hija.

Cuando el mundo había abandonado a Saki y ella termino a su suerte, cuando el momento de desesperación absoluta llego y ella se había resignado a morir… ella sintió una calidez extraña y logro abrir los ojos para ver los ojos honestamente preocupados de un Tsuna más joven.

Ese chico le ofreció su ayuda, le dio comida, un techo cálido bajo su cabeza, incluso un trabajo para poder vivir… realmente Tsuna preocupaba por Hana y la amaba como su propia hija, por algo era que Hana pensaba que Tsuna era su padre aun cuando ella ya sabía que no había relación de sangre entre ella y el Vongola Neo Primo.

Realmente… ese hombre tenía un corazón tan grande y vasto como el mismísimo cielo. Este la llego a aceptar incluso a ella que había perdido el rumbo de tal forma que prácticamente nadie mas la hubiese aceptado debido a la situación de mierda con la que ella termino en aquella noche.

Asique Lo que uno debía preguntarse era…

¿Cómo fue que estos dos se encontraron a pesar de vivir en realidades tan distintas? ¿Cómo fue que esa mujer que ya tenía una niña a la cual si le restábamos la edad a dicha niña daba a entender un embarazo joven llego hasta este lugar?

Como fue que… un chico como Tsunayoshi Sawada (El Vongola Neo Primo) quien básicamente estaba en lo más alto gracias a esa posición del líder de la Mafia más poderosa, como el llego a enamorarse de una chica como Saki Yoshida, una chica que por su parte estuvo en el fondo de la sociedad prostituyéndose por dinero entre otras cosas.

Esa historia de amor entre esta maid y su maestro comienza… hace ocho años en el pasado en una fría noche.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Nueva historia! Se que no deberá tener tantas, pero… cuando la inspiración llama, esta llama XD**

**Además, no espero que sea muy larga esta historia, asique tranquilos.**

**Como verán fue un inicio suave considerando el material con el cual hago el crossover, pero como es un prologo creo que vale la pena ya que en el siguiente cap vamos a ver el pasado de Saki, el cual como saben no es nada lindo.**

**Emergence/Henshin/Metamorphosis simplemente es una experiencia no apta para los débiles por como avanza y el final… pero al mismo tiempo una que de deja con las ganas de salvar a aquella pobre chica.**

**Y como ya hice una historia donde salvo a las chicas de un hentai como lo es mi historia de One Piece x Kuroinu… aquí tenemos esta.**

**Originalmente esta historia iba a usar a un OC… pero honestamente me costó pensar en uno que tuviese una situación creíble y que además tuviese conexiones o influencia suficiente para castigar a los que causaron el sufrimiento de Saki ya que yo soy del que cree que la escoria no debería quedar impune.**

**Básicamente si bien podría en teoría crear un OC como ese, el ponerlo se sentiría muy forzado.**

**¡Entonces me acorde de nuestro gran Tsuna!**

**Otro personaje que hubiese funcionado un poco con el concepto seria Ichigo de Bleach… pero finalmente no sirvió, si bien el es fuerte y de buen corazón al mismo tiempo de aterrador si lo hacías enojar, al final creo que alguien con Vongola a su disposición es mejor para manejar la historia.**

**Solo digamos que me di cuenta de que el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo como lo es Vongola tendría recursos para ayudar a Saki… y para castigar a ciertas personas.**

**Es decir, Tsuna es un chico de buen corazón, pero quiero imaginar que dicho buen corazón tiene su límite y que su posición le indicaría eso ya que para lidiar con el mundo de la mafia uno no puede ser completamente suave, el serlo simplemente sería un suicidio.**

**Yo creo que esta será una historia medio corta ya que en si no hay mucho de donde expandir, mayormente será ver como la historia de Tsuna y Saki llego al presente y lo que este hizo para aquellos que fueron responsables de su mala situación terminen arrepintiéndose de por vida mientras los dos avanzan en su relación.**

**Osea veremos un poco del presente mientras la mayoría de acción tomara lugar en el pasado.**

**En otras… prepárense a ver como la influencia enorme de Vongola es usada para la venganza y a un Tsuna dispuesto a usar dicha influencia para fines más personales.**

**Solo para que esto quede claro, estas son las edades de los protagonistas:**

**-Tsuna: 24 (16 Cuando conoció a Saki).**

**-Saki: 25 (17 Cuando conoció a Tsuna).**

**-Hana: 8 (0 Cuando nació).**

**Para que esto funcionase necesito a un Tsuna joven que, si bien tiene algo de experiencia, sigue siendo inmaduro y la situación de Saki hace que se de cuenta totalmente de lo podrido que esta el mundo.**

**Y bueno… como verán Emergence es una de esas historias que te deprimen y al ver a una chica como Saki con un final tan amargo… bueno quise ayudarla y de ahí nació esto (Si quieren ver la historia no los detengo… pero como les digo es una deprimente).**

**Supongo que la historia me afecto tanto que quise darse a esa chica un final feliz, y como era una historia ocurriendo en nuestro mundo moderno un protagonista de un mundo moderno era necesario.**

**Espero que esta historia despierte el interés de alguien :3**

**Con eso me despido, gracias.**


	2. Aquella Noche (Pasado)

**Bala 01: Aquella Noche.**

**-8 Años Atrás, (Ciudad de Tokyo, noche)-**

Esta era una fría noche de invierno en la capital de una nación en el punto este del mundo.

En esta gran ciudad que nunca duerme podemos ver a una persona caminando por una solitaria calle.

Ese joven era uno de cabello castaño en puntas, apariencia ciertamente atractiva y un rostro gentil, su altura no era demasiada, pero por lo menos él no era considerado un enano.

Sus ropas eran ropas abrigadas considerando la época del año… y lo curioso en que en sus manos se encontraban dos guantes de lana, unos guantes de lana que a simple vista eran normales, pero en realidad eran una poderosa arma en sus manos.

"Ah, realmente prefiero el verano" Se escucho decir a aquel chico cuyo aliento formo vapor blanco con lo frio que estaba el clima.

Ese joven es Tsunayoshi Sawada, un joven de 16 años que en su tiempo fue la definición completa de un inútil.

Su historia era una un tanto difícil de creer ya que por fuera ese joven parecía ser un chico común y corriente… y en general él se seguía considerando como tal en cierta forma.

Sus días pasaron de ser normales a unos llenos de cosas raras y gente un tanto loca… pero al final Tsuna sabía que él no podría vivir sin ellos al haberse acostumbrado al caos.

La razón por la que Tsuna se encontraba en esta ciudad era… una misión para ver como habían evolucionado sus capacidades para negociar y comunicarse directamente con aliados de Vongola.

Su momento para heredar completamente a la familia se acercaba, asique el completar esto por su cuenta era visto como un requerimiento mínimo para mostrar que él era capaz.

El Noveno insistió que le punto de la misión era ir solo y que cualquier ayuda por parte de sus guardianes terminaría por hacerlo inmediatamente fallar.

Tsuna realmente apreciaba mucho a sus Guardianes, es no era algo que debiese ponerse en duda, sin embargo, muchos y hasta el mismo podría decir que ese aprecio podría desencadenar en dependencia hacia ellos.

Incluso para una misión como está la cual era bastante segura, Gokudera y Yamamoto insistieron en acompañarlo… más el primero que el segundo.

Tsuna solo tuvo que decirles que confiasen en él, que este completaría por sí mismo esta misión y que como Guardianes estos debían esperar su regreso.

Eso fue más simple… y en general como todo desde que cierto hombre había dejado su vida diaria.

'_Aunque desde que Reborn ha estado tomando menos tiempo conmigo todo ha sido mucho más tranquilo'_ Pensó un Tsuna que estaba agradecido de no ser despertado en las mañanas por su ahora antiguo tutor con quien el contrato de entrenarlo se había terminado.

Reborn se encontraba ahora mismo en Italia, ayudando a su otro alumno Dino a terminar con su entrenamiento para así reparar el problema de ser un inútil sin sus subordinados.

La Familia Cavalonne era un aliado importante de Vongola, fue por eso que luego de que Reborn terminase con su entrenamiento, este volvió con Dino para finalizar lo que no se pudo terminar.

El contrato de Reborn se había terminado cuando Tsuna acepto el ser el Neo Primo, con eso este estaba libre de seguir cualquier otro proyecto que se le ordenase, en su caso en lugar de tomar un nuevo estudiante, Reborn volvió con Dino… al parecer para Reborn el tener un estudiante con un problema como el de Dino era inaceptable.

La reputación de Reborn era una nacida de cumplir sus misiones, como la de entrenar a Dino quedo en espera ya que Vongola tenía prioridad, ahora que Tsuna dejo de ser su alumno, no había nada que detuviese a Reborn de terminar con su otro alumno,

Tsuna ya había decidido heredar a Vongola, finalmente el dejo su terquedad extrema en no aceptar heredar lo que trajo en primer lugar a Reborn en su vida.

Reborn fue el inicio de un cambio para Tsuna, sin el nada hubiese cambiado él hubiese seguido siendo un chico inútil sin un futuro muy brillante.

Francamente viéndolo así, luego de todo lo que este y sus amigos pasaron juntos el rechazar a Vongola sería como insultar todos esos eventos que hicieron que este pudiese crecer como persona. Sin la existencia de esa Familia al final ellos nunca se hubiesen reunido y formado lazos fuertes.

Asique aumentando la resolución de su corazón… Tsuna decidió aceptar ese futuro, enfrentarlo con todo al lado de los suyos.

"Esta noche me quedo en la casa que compre" Dijo para sí mismo el castaño "Mañana regresare a Naminori y esperare hasta el momento de la ceremonia" Como su misión había terminado temprano, técnicamente Tsuna estaba de hacer lo que este quisiese hasta que la ceremonia para heredar a Vongola llegase, como Tsuna estaba listo en esta ciudad el planeaba volver a casa para estar con sus amigos nuevamente.

Tsuna para esta ocasión había comprado una casa en la gran ciudad de Tokyo y ahí era a donde este se dirigía para quedarse ahora que su misión había terminado.

Si bien por sí mismo él nunca fue alguien que se caracterizase por ser un tipo con dinero, Tsuna ahora siendo el futuro heredero de Vongola y habiendo oficialmente aceptado ese rol se encontraba con cierto objeto regalado por el mismísimo Nono.

Ese objeto era la tarjeta en sus manos con la cual él se iba a comprar la cena.

Una tarjeta especial que tenía titanio en su composición, este tipo de tarjeta que muy pocos en el mundo podían tener. Los fondos de esa tarjeta eran tales que podrían parecer como algo ilimitado.

Esa tarjeta fue un regalo directo del Noveno.

Claramente Tsuna estaba más que nervioso de tener una tarjeta tan valiosa en su persona, este creía que era simplemente demasiado. Tsuna tenía su propio dinero que, si bien no era mucho, este se sentía más cómodo usando que usar una tarjeta como esa.

Pero digamos que Reborn simplemente le dijo 'sutilmente' (Mas bien apuntándole con un arma) a Tsuna que un regalo del Noveno no se rechazaba.

Tsuna sabiamente solo acepto la tarjeta y se prometió a si mismo usarla ya que según Reborn, el no usarla en nada sería básicamente despreciar el regalo y su tutor estaba listo para darle una lección de cómo regalos como ese no se despreciaban.

Esa casa fue su primera compra cuando este supo que su misión en solitario tendría lugar en Tokyo, quizás el comprarla fue una exageración ya que Tsuna fácilmente podría haberla arrendado y listo… sin embargo este la compro decidiendo que sería muy bueno si este y sus Guardianes tenían un lugar para quedarse si estos tenían que estar en Tokyo.

El regresar, comer y dormir iba a ser su plan, pero… en medio de esa calle vacía Tsuna lo sintió.

"…Algo está mal" Susurro nuestro héroe quien de la nada pudo sentirlo… su Hyper Intuición de la nada comenzó a gritarle que algo estaba pasando, algo demasiado grave.

Durante el tiempo luego de su batalla contra Bermuda y aceptar lo que vendría para heredar a Vongola, Reborn se encargó de doblegar su entrenamiento hacia Tsuna… cosa que fue completamente traumatizante.

Aunque, a fin de cuentas, aun con ser traumatizante, no se podia negar que hubo resultados si el hecho de que Tsuna únicamente solo le fuese confiado una misión con aliados de Vongola cuando antes este tendría a Reborn a su lado para asegurarse de no decir por error algo que haría que Vongola perdiese a un aliado en lugar de confirmar la alianza.

Básicamente para este punto el 'Dame-Tsuna' se encontraba en parte erradicado, como un noventa por ciento mientras que otros aspectos como educación básica (Ahora Tsuna estaba sobre el promedio) y su Hyper intuición habían sido aumentados.

El otro resto que quedaba por corregir, Tsuna lo tendría que hacer por sí mismo.

Sin embargo, para este punto Tsuna había aprendió a confiar en lo que esa Hyper Intuición le decía.

Rápidamente luego de ver que la calle estaba vacía debido a la hora, Tsuna saco desde sus bolsillos un frasco con varias píldoras dentro, pero esas no eran píldoras medicinales, sino algo mucho más especial.

"…pensé que llevar este frasco no sería necesario" Susurro un Tsuna que, si bien no quería llevar eso a todas partes, al final termino aceptándolo debido a la sugerencia de Reborn, francamente para ahora él se había resignado a que en cada momento el necesitar sus píldoras era una realidad.

Pero bueno, ya que no había de otra, el joven que estaba destinado a volverse el Neo Primo saco dos de las píldoras y se las tomo.

El efecto fue inmediato, sus ojos se volvieron enfocados y de color naranja, en su frente una Llama del Cielo de la más alta pureza, esos fueron los cambios externos ya que internamente los límites de su cuerpo habían sido liberados.

En sus manos ahora se encontraban un par de guantes de apariencia impresionante. Estos eran los X-Gloves Version X. Esos guantes eran un arma que fue creada para Tsuna y evoluciono junto con este conforme los enemigos aparecían.

Aquellos guantes podían ciertamente… darle la velocidad necesaria para llegar a donde su Hyper Intuición se lo indicaba.

Tsuna simplemente se impulsó por los aires a toda velocidad, su Hyper Intuición le estaba prácticamente diciendo que se apurase o si no pasaría algo irreversible.

**-Baño Publico-**

Este lugar era un simple baño público, uno que cualquiera encontraría en una ciudad tan grande.

En este lugar que estaba vacío por la hora podemos ver a una persona, una chica lastimada que estaba sentada en el suelo y recostada contra una pared.

Cerca de ella había un espejo roto, ese espejo fue roto por ella usando los puños luego de verse reflejado ella misma… y ver directamente lo mucho que ella había caído a comparación de la chica que ella fue en un pasado.

Hace poco una joven que había perdido el rumbo de la peor forma posible, una joven a la cual el destino pareció simplemente buscarle el peor final posible estaba cerca de lograrlo.

Podría sorprender a muchos que la chica joven que veíamos en este momento no era así desde un inicio… de hecho un tiempo atrás esa chica era incluso una que no muchos verían como realmente atractiva al ser más una chica un poco otaku que usaba lentes.

El deseo de cambiar para tener amigos fue lo que gatillo un cambio que… como podemos ver termino de forma horrible.

Sin embargo, antes de que lo que iba a ocurrir aquí pudiese proceder, fue que desde la puerta de este lugar llego Tsuna, hasta aquí lo guio su Hyper Intuición.

Lo que el joven que estaba cerca de heredar a Vongola encontró fue… algo francamente triste y aterrador.

Tsuna pudo ver a una chica joven, seguramente de su edad o uno o dos años mayor que él. Esa joven se encontraba sentada en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en una pared.

Esa joven tenía lentes puestos, su cabello teñido de rubio, pero con la parte del centro de su cabeza, aquella joven a penas vestía ropa con un abrigo abierto que exponía todo su cuerpo y solo unos guantes sin dedos para abrigar sus manos.

Aunque claro, lo más notorio era sin duda el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada, posiblemente en su último mes.

Desde la entrepierna esa chica estaba saliendo sangre… lo cual combinado con las ligeras contracciones de su estómago estaba indicando que aquel bebe estaba por nacer.

Finalmente, en su rostro había heridas recientes y sangre seca.

Con todo eso Tsuna pudo construir en su mente la cual estaba más aguda por su estado actual que… esa chica probablemente fue violada, golpeada y ahora intentaba suicidarse por sobredosis.

Reborn le había dado un curso intensivo sobre las drogas y los efectos, advirtiéndole al mismo tiempo de que Vongola NO lidiaba con ese tipo de sustancias… y para dejarlo bien claro Reborn se tomó la libertad de mostrarle a Tsuna varias imágenes crudas y sin censura de cuerpos y gente afectadas por las drogas.

Y…francamente Tsuna odio profundamente esa parte de sus lecciones. Incluso ahora había imágenes que simplemente se negaban a dejar su cabeza.

Reborn le mostro imágenes horríficas de lo que las drogas le hacían al cuerpo de uno, imágenes verdaderamente repulsivas de cuerpos humanos destruidos y consumidos.

Lo que también fue notable era como Reborn… ni siquiera se inmuto en lo más mínimo al ver esas imágenes de gente y cuerpos destruidos por las drogas e incluso hizo comentarios bastante casuales.

Verdaderamente ese hombre había visto cosas demasiado turbias y ya poco le podia inmutar.

Asique con solo ver aquella cantidad de droga más su mente más aguda en ese estado, Tsuna supo que esa era una dosis letal. Por eso mismo su siguiente acción definitivamente surgió al instante de darse cuenta de que esa chica moriría.

"¡DETENTE!" Grito a todo pulmón el futuro Neo Primo.

Y quizás ahora mismo su voz llevaba más autoridad y poder… pero como fuese, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Aquella chica desnuda se sorprendió tanto por la voz que, en lugar de inyectarse la droga, esta detuvo sus acciones suicidas y enfoco su atención en aquel que había llegado a este lugar.

Ese chico no perdió segundo alguno, ese chico aprovecho el momento dado para ir directo hacia ella.

La chica estuvo tan sorprendida y sus movimientos estaban un tanto torpes por todo lo transcurrido que… esta no tuvo oportunidad de continuar.

Tsuna cerro la distancia entre ellos y con un movimiento rápido usando su mano derecha este con una bofetada termino por lanzar la droga de la mano de esa chica.

"No sé porque lo harías, pero… no puedes terminar así tu vida" Dijo Tsuna mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aquella chica no pudo pensar debido a lo súbito de todo lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, poco a poco su mente comenzó a sincronizarse con todo lo que había pasado… pero como su estado mental era uno alterado, ella no noto los llamativos guantes en las manos de aquel chico… y quizás su mente pensó en la llama en su frente como el estar viendo cosas.

"… ¡N-No!" Grito aquella chica que iba a moverse para recuperar la droga, ella logro ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, Tsuna supo el movimiento que ella iba a hacer, en esta ocasión era tan obvio que él ni necesitaba su Hyper Intuición para saber lo que pasaría, asique siendo más rápido que una chica embarazada y lastimada, Tsuna agarro a esa cica por las muñecas las cuales el presiono contra la pared.

"¡…S-suéltame!" Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, esa chica grito aquello mientras comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre de ese misterioso chico que la había detenido.

Aquella chica para este punto estaba actuando solo por instinto, ella no estaba pensando claramente debido a todo lo último que había ocurrido.

El único pensamiento que logro llegar a ella fue… que ese también había venido a violarla. Quizás ese pensamiento hizo que ella comenzase a sacudirse más desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo ignorar

Tan concentrada estaba ella en intentar zafarse, que esa chica no noto la llama de color naranja en la frente de ese chico.

"Quizás… quizás las Llamas del Cielo podrían ayudar" Susurro Tsuna al recordar ese detalle.

La característica de las Llamas del Cielo era la 'Harmonía'. Un estado sin contradicciones.

Tsuna siempre las uso a la hora de pelear, esta sería la primera vez que él les daría un uso que no tuviese que ver con una pelea o algo relacionado a un combate.

Asique usando sus propias manos para manifestar las Llamas del Cielo (Cosa que mostraba el aumento de las habilidades de Tsuna) … Tsuna produjo una cantidad de Llamas del Cielo tal que todo el cuerpo de aquella chica fue cubierto por estas.

El efecto fue inmediato, en menos de un segundo aquella conocida como Saki Yoshida fue envuelta totalmente por las Llamas del Cielo.

Saki dejo de forcejear, ella dejo de mirar a Tsuna con esa mirada de desesperación y locura… ella simplemente perdió la voluntad para hacer todo. Sus ojos incluso se volvieron vacíos al perder un enfoque en todo.

Incluso… las visibles contracciones y el dolor causado por su bebe estando cerca de nacer se habían ido.

"Q-que c-cálido…" Logro decir aquella chica lastimada mientras sentía la calidez proporcionada por las Llamas de Cielo… al mismo tiempo de que todos sus problemas parecían simplemente irse de su mente.

Por ese momento parecía que todo era perfecto, en ese instante en que aquellas llamas envolvieron su ser, Saki Yoshida simplemente puso su mente en blanco, nada malo ni nada bueno existía en ese momento.

Por eso mismo ella quedo tranquila, cada deseo de terminarlo todo había quedado en blanco.

"Si, así es, relájate" Susurro suavemente Tsuna al oído de aquella chica de cabello teñido y piel bronceada "Solo siéntate y dime que necesitas" Tsuna quería realmente evitar una tragedia, pero él no sabía realmente el contexto de lo que pasaba asique no había mucho que el pudiese hacer en este punto.

Aquella chica simplemente hizo lo que Tsuna le había ordenado, ella lentamente se sentó haciendo que su suave trasero tocase el frio suelo.

Tsuna aprovecho ese momento para sacarse su chaqueta para cubrir el cuerpo de esa chica, si bien hacia frio el estaría bien… y esa chica necesitaba más el estar abrigada que él.

Francamente su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad era útil aquí ya que… de no estar con eso mínimo él se hubiese cubierto los ojos al ver a una chica desnuda si Tsuna estaba en su modo normal.

"Yo… necesito esa droga…" Contesto débilmente la chica embarazada "Usando iba a… darme una sobredosis y morir".

"Puedo ver que estas muy mal, pero quitarte tu vida también acabaría con la de tu bebe" Contesto Tsuna… el hablarle a una persona suicida francamente estaba mostrando ser una experiencia que este no deseaba repetir.

Al decir que la vida de su bebe también terminaría… Tsuna noto como aquella chica apretó las manos.

"Si… ese bebe naciese solo lo haría… para sufrir" Esa chica dejo salir un suspiro miserable "Yo… yo simplemente no puedo… ser una madre…" Contesto Saki quien miro hacia el suelo usando una voz perdida junto con una mirada perdida también, involuntariamente lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos "No tengo nada… aun si mi bebe naciese… no tengo ni siquiera un techo donde quedarme…" Revelo la chica en un susurro.

'_Oh… eso es peor de lo que pensé'_ Con solo verla Tsuna se imaginaba una mala situación, pero no tanto como ella dijo.

¿El no tener siquiera una casa donde volver? Incluso el, con toda su inutilidad y malas calificaciones lo que le daban un futuro no muy bueno… aun con eso Tsuna por lo menos tenía un lugar donde volver.

Y Tsuna tenía el presentimiento de que eso de no tener una casa a la cual volver era tan solo el inicio… con esa chica definitivamente había algo más.

Sin embargo, ahora no era el tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora se necesitaba acción inmediata.

"¡Tú vas a salir viva de esto y le darás un nacimiento de verdad a tu bebe!" Exclamo a toda voz un Tsuna, su voz llevaba más peso al estar en su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad.

Él no sabía la situación, el no entendía como esa chica había terminado de esa forma, de hecho, a Tsuna le gustaría saber cómo esa chica termino en este punto tan bajo, pero claramente este no era el momento para comenzar a hacer preguntas.

"T-te dije que no puedo hacerlo…" Respondió con una voz resignada la chica embarazada.

"Pero si es así… ¿Por qué suenas tan arrepentida de no poder ser una madre?" Pregunto con más suavidad nuestro héroe quien miraba con sus ojos llenos de determinación a los ojos llenos de Saki.

Esas fueron las palabras que esa chica no esperaba escuchar, pero necesitaba más que nada.

Una fase que Reborn se encargó de entrenar más los últimos meses fue la de sus habilidades de comunicación, la cual era una que también necesitaba tanta practica como su entrenamiento físico y demás torturas a su persona.

En su estado normal Tsuna podía manejarse bien, pero ahora mismo con su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad activado, sus palabras tenían más peso en las personas, su mirada determinada y calmada simplemente trasmitía un aura única que los hacia más dispuestos a escuchar.

"Y-yo…" Aquella chica simplemente no pudo responder, francamente para ella en este momento el dar una respuesta muy elaborada era difícil.

"Suenas arrepentida porque quieres ser una madre, estas embarazada a este punto porque quieres que tu bebe nazca" Dijo un Tsuna que procedió a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Saki "Y te ayudare, prometo ayudarte a dar a luz de manera segura y en lo que pueda ser posible" Prometió Tsuna con una convicción tal que uno simplemente no podia registrar sus palabras como una mentira.

"Yo… ¿Realmente puedo?" Saki se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta con una voz muy tímida "¿P-puedo ser una madre?".

"Te ayudare" Respondió Tsuna "Prometo que te ayudare asique no pierdas la esperanza, tan solo no mueras" Tsuna estaba prácticamente rogándole el no rendirse, el no terminarlo todo aquí mismo… lo que probablemente también mataría al a bebe que estaba dentro de ella.

Y quizás era por su voz y ojos que tenían un efecto más claro por su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad o quizás el estado de harmonía que Saki estaba experimentando… pero ella no tuvo problemas en aceptar esas palabras.

"Está bien" Asintió lentamente ella "Por favor… ayúdame a dar a luz a mi bebe".

"Aguanta por favor, creo que tengo un buen lugar para este nacimiento" Dijo con seriedad Tsuna.

Uno se preguntaría… ¿No bastaba con llamar una ambulancia y listo?

Pues no, en este caso esa no era una opción a la primera para Tsuna.

La razón por la cual Tsuna no podia llevar a Saki a un hospital común y corriente era simple: Demasiada atención.

Saki aun sin el hecho de estar cerca de dar a luz, ella estaba en un estado tal que sin duda la policía seria llamada a investigar… Reborn le había dejado claro que uno de sus primeros instintos seria evitar encontrones con las fuerzas de la ley.

Además, Tsuna… el no elegiría no llevarla a un hospital si es que no hubiese algo más que hacer, si no había otra opción entonces Saki estaría en camino a un hospital… pero había otra opción.

Ahora en ese momento es cuando Tsuna agradecía tener contactos en el mundo criminal.

"Solo respira hondo e intenta calmarte" Dijo Tsuna mientras este uso su abrigo para cubrir el cuerpo de esa chica, al hacer eso Tsuna mantuvo una gran compostura considerando que él era… Tsuna y lo que estaba al lado suyo era una chica desnuda, aunque su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad realmente ayudaba.

Normalmente uno pensaría que esta seria incluso la primera vez que un chico como Tsuna hubiese visto a una chica desnuda… pero eso era un error.

La primera vez que este vio a una chica desnuda fue en los inicios de su viaje al futuro… siendo la adulta Lal Mirch la que le dio a Tsuna esa experiencia.

Normalmente el ver a una chica desnuda hubiese causado sonrojos, sangrados de su nariz y ese tipo de reacciones en un chico como Tsuna…Pero un cuerpo como el de esa chica frente a sus ojos… ese tipo de cuerpo que esa chica poseía no le provocaba nada de excitación a Tsuna.

"Yo sé de un lugar, pero no se dónde queda exactamente, eso voy a averiguar ahora" Y con eso Tsuna saco su celular y marco cierto número… el de un jefe de una familia de Yakuzas con la cual Tsuna se quedó por una semana por parte de una misión dada por el Noveno.

La familia de Yakuzas que Tsuna fue mandado a inspeccionar durante su estancia en Tokyo, la tarea en si era simple: Confirmar que aquella familia seguía siendo un aliado de Vongola.

Así, Tsuna paso una semana con ellos, nada más ni nada menos.

Ahí Tsuna conoció al jefe de aquella familia de Yakuza (Aunque el hecho de que un hombre mayor y tan imponente se arrodillase ante él se sintiese muy raro para Tsuna) junto con su esposa y finalmente su hijo.

En el pasado Tsuna hubiese estado nervioso de quedarse con una familia que perteneciese al mundo de los criminales… pero para este punto algo como eso se había vuelto algo simplemente normal.

Tsuna tuvo éxito logrando reafirmar la lealtad de ellos hacia Vongola.

"_Ah, joven Vongola no me esperaba una llamada tan pronto"_ Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz del Jefe de la Familia Ayanokouji quien sonaba feliz de ser llamado por el futuro Neo Primo, un joven que durante su estadía mostro ser alguien digno de seguir _"¿Se le ofrece algo? Recuerde que yo prometí ayudarlo en lo que necesitas,"._

"Encontré a una persona lastimada" No era exactamente la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no era una mentira lo que nuestro héroe decía "Las circunstancias hacen que llevar a dicha persona a un hospital sea muy complicado".

Tsuna no quería mentir, pero decir toda la situación ahora seria gastar mucho tiempo que este no tenía.

"…_Asique un herido de bala, ¿Eh?"_ Por suerte para nuestro héroe, su intento funciono a la perfección y el jefe de los yakuza asumió que se trataba de otra cosa_, "Bueno esta zona es conocida por sus grupos de crimen organizado, aunque es notable que usted mismo se involucre personalmente,"._

"Yo… no puedo simplemente abandonar a alguien a su suerte" Respondió con honestidad Tsuna. Esa era la verdad, aun si hubiese sido realmente un herido de bala, igualmente Tsuna hubiese ayudado.

Como alguien que se prometió a si mismo cambiar a Vongola, Tsuna al mismo tiempo había decidido ser un hombre pusiese la vida de los demás como algo importante.

"_Bueno, supongo que al mismo tiempo era de esperarse de aquel que busca cambiar el futuro de Vongola"_ Tsuna no podía verlo, pero este podia imaginar claramente al jefe de los yakuza asintiendo ante sus propias palabras sobre Tsuna.

"Muy bien necesito que me ayudes y me digas donde está el doctor clandestino del que usted, hablo, ese del cual se dice que puede manejarlo todo" Dijo Tsuna "Lamento sonar poco educado, pero cada segundo es vital" La urgencia en la voz de Tsuna era real.

Y como el jefe de los Yakuza también sintió la urgencia, este no dio rodeos y tan solo dio la respuesta al instante.

"_La dirección es…" _Y con eso Tsuna obtuvo el nombre del lugar que podría ayudarlo.

"Muchas gracias" Agradeció Tsuna con honestidad y procedió a cortar la llamada. Con eso este cambio su mirada hacia Saki quien seguía mirando hacia la nada con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, los efectos de la 'Harmonía' creada por las llamas de Tsuna era verdaderamente un efecto poderoso.

Seria simplemente algo muy bueno dejar que esa chica pudiese experimentar esa paz por más tiempo… pero esos efectos seguían siendo temporales ya que, si bien las contracciones en su estómago habían dejado de ser tan intensas, pero seguían ahí.

Ese bebe iba a nacer, Tsuna solo había forzado un estado de Harmonía con sus Llamas del Cielo.

Sin perder tiempo nuestro héroe se puso a buscar esa dirección usando su celular, afortunadamente él lo hizo rápido y lo mejor era que aquel lugar se encontraba cerca.

"Se donde pueden ayudarte a dar a luz" Dijo Tsuna a Saki quien seguía quieta.

"… ¿En serio?" Respondió ella, el efecto de la Harmonía que Tsuna impuso en ella para calmarla seguía fuerte.

"Si, para eso tendré que llevarte en persona" Dijo Tsuna quien acercándose a ella se puso a su lado para luego agacharse de rodillas "Yo te llevare asique solo sigue calmada"

Asintiendo Saki levemente se levantó, lo que le permitió a Tsuna agarrarla y ponerla en sus brazos en tal posición que ella parecía ser una princesa… aunque claro, ella era en este punto algo que DEFINITIVAMENTE no podia ser llamado 'princesa pura' a los ojos de los demas.

"Sujétate bien, iré rápido, pero con cuidado" Si bien Tsuna tenía que ser delicado debido a que Saki estaba embarazada y cerca de dar a luz, al mismo tiempo por el hecho de que su bebe iba a nacer era que Tsuna entendía que había que darse prisa de todas formas.

"Si… gracias" Asintiendo Saki apretó su agarre en el cuello de Tsuna.

Y tomando un respiro profundo, Tsuna comenzó a correr a la mejor velocidad posible siendo ayudado por su Modo Hyper Ultima Voluntad.

Era una suerte de que las calles estuviesen más vacías debido al frio que había afuera, de no ser por eso Tsuna se hubiese visto forzado a tomar varios rodeos para evitar la atención de la gente en las calles.

Asique con eso en las calles de Tokyo, si uno hubiese podido estar mirando entonces hubiese notado como un chico joven con una llama en su frente estaba cargando a una chica embarazada con piel artificialmente bronceada de tal forma que ella parecía su esposa.

Francamente… una noche bastante movida estaba teniendo aquel chico.

**-Clínica Clandestina-**

Este lugar era uno que a primera vista no parecería ser una clínica ya que… por fuera se veía como una casa de buen tamaño.

Una pared separaba completamente esta de la calle, si uno viese por arriba entonces una casa común y corriente que por el simple hecho de tener espacio indicaba dinero… ¿Acaso no hacía de eso el lugar perfecto?

Nadie pensaría que una simple casa era una clínica clandestina.

Esta clínica era una especial, el doctor que está a cargo era uno muy competente asique quienes eran sus clientes eran gente que lo conocía… en pocas palabras: gente con conexiones.

Solo digamos que no cualquiera podia siquiera aprender de la existencia de este lugar, y los que lo hacían eran gente que definitivamente no eran gente normal ya que tendrían al menos un nivel de conexión con quienes sabían de la existencia de este lugar.

Dentro de aquella casa, en la parte que todavía podia ser llamada como 'un hogar' en lugar de 'Una Clínica Clandestina' podíamos encontrar a un hombre, él era el único habitante de esta casa.

Ese hombre estaba en sus cincuenta años, pero todavía se veía joven, su cabello negro estaba largo y despeinado con leves trazos de canas comenzando a formarse.

Ese hombre estaba bebiendo una cerveza en lata aun cuando su trabajo como médico era uno que claramente no permitía el beber alcohol… pero según él, el alcohol no afectaba realmente sus capacidades a la hora de trabajar.

Aquel hombre también estaba viendo en su televisión una película, esa película era una de mala calidad que definitivamente estaba mal calificada… pero que ese hombre disfrutaba de cualquier modo, simplemente esas películas eran algo que el podia disfrutar considerando su vida.

Una vida donde cualquier momento podia llegarte un cliente, por supuesto que este momento tan calmado… no podia ser la excepción.

_¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

El sonido de varios golpes a su puerta señalizaba otro paciente.

"Mierda… ¿No puede pasar un día donde no tenga que pasar por un drama?" Aquel hombre sonaba exasperado de tener nuevamente una noche tranquila siendo interrumpida, él incluso había estado preparado para cerrar e irse a dormir.

Sin embargo, como ese trabajo le había enseñado, un cliente podia llegar literalmente en cualquier momento, ese era uno de los problemas principales que venían con este trabajo que el decidió perseguir.

Asique este hombre se iba a dormir cuando el sol comenzaba a salir ya que, si bien era en cualquier momento posible, sus clientes preferían el velo de la noche para actuar al punto que el podia perfectamente obtener ocho horas de sueño entre el salir del sol y el resto del día.

A lo largo de los años ese hombre había visto de todo… pero eso el meramente alzo una ceja al ver como en frente de su puerta se encontraba un chico respirando pesadamente mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una chica embarazada con heridas en su rostro y unos dientes que le faltaban.

Ah, y que por las contracciones era claro que ella estaba en proceso de dar a luz.

"E-es u-usted el D-doctor Tsukishima?" Aquel joven pregunto con dificultad, claramente él estaba cansado, pero aun con eso este seguía sosteniendo como una princesa a esa chica embarazada quien respiraba con dificultad aguantando el dolor de las contracciones.

"Efectivamente" asintió el doctor que sin perder tiempo procedió a tomar acción, "Ven conmigo, adentro tengo una camilla y una habitación con todo lo necesario para encargarme de esa chica si lo que quieres es un parto o un aborto" Con total casualidad el hombre dijo aquello… aun cuando para este punto el abortar era ilegal en prácticamente todo el mundo civilizado.

Al oír la palabra 'Aborto'… los efectos de calma que Tsuna había puesto en Saki con sus Llamas del Cielo se desvanecieron debido a que una emoción mayor pudo superar la 'Harmonía' impuesta en Saki.

Eso era notable considerando que los efectos y pureza de las Llamas del Cielo de Tsuna eran excepcionalmente fuertes.

En pocas palabras la emoción que esa chica sintió… supero el efecto de lo que Tsuna hizo.

"N-… ¡NOO!" Grito a todo pulmón Saki quien en los brazos de Tsuna comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse de los brazos de Tsuna que seguían sosteniéndola como princesa.

"C-cálmate!" Respondió un Tsuna que, a pesar de los movimientos de esta, se enfocó en mantener a Saki en sus brazos.

Como consecuencia le dio vía libre a Saki para golpear a Tsuna continuamente en su rostro, todo ante la mirada ligeramente divertida de Tsukishima. Sin duda ver a una joven embarazada golpeando a un niño más joven frente a un doctor de afiliaciones dudosas no era una escena nada común.

Parecía el inicio de una mala broma.

Tsuna llego a mirar al doctor con ojos que claramente pedían ayuda.

"Tú la trajiste, tu lidias con eso" Contesto el doctor como si no fuese su problema "Podría calmarla con anestesia, pero eso sería contra productivo aquí" Sip, no era la primera vez que este hombre veía una pelea en su clínica… aunque si está realmente pasaba de cierto punto, solo digamos que ese doctor tenía algo para lidiar con esa situación… algo que terminaría con este enterrando unos cuerpos en su jardín si su mano era forzada.

Saki estaba siendo guiada por el deseo de proteger a su bebe de lo que ella estaba percibiendo como una amenaza hacia este o esta.

"No voy a dejar que maten a mi bebe!" Saki grito mientras ella presionaba sus manos en el rostro de Tsuna para hacer que esta lo soltase. Si esto seguía así Tsuna sin duda terminaría con marcas de arañazos.

Asique…

"¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A TU BEBE!" Grito a todo pulmón Tsuna quien fijamente miro a los ojos aterrorizados de Saki, sus ojos levemente cambiaron de color a naranja… lo que significó un uso inconsciente de su Modo Ultima Voluntad.

Al oír esa sinceridad en su voz… al ver esos ojos llenos de una gran voluntad… Saki sintió que ella podia creer en esas palabras.

"Recuerda que prometí ayudarte a dar a luz a tu bebe" Dijo Tsuna con más suavidad habiendo superado su momento emocional de hace poco "No planeo romper esa promesa, te lleve aquí para que puedas dar a luz… solo confía en mí".

Confiar en alguien más… ¿Verdaderamente Saki Yoshida estaba dispuesta a volver a hacer eso?

Considerando sus experiencias con aquellos en quien ella creyó confiar… definitivamente no se veía como una buena idea.

Esos ojos que daban la imagen del cielo simplemente la convencieron de confiar en ese hombre.

"…Si, confió en ti" Dijo esa chica, creyendo en esas palabras honestas que… ciertamente se sentían reamente honestas y no superficiales ahora que ella podia hacer una comparación con las de cierto chico.

"Excelente, prosigamos… solo me falta una cubeta para vomitar" Finalmente el doctor hizo saber de su existencia al decir esas palabras mirando a ambos chicos con ojos aburridos "Si ya terminaron entonces quiero que me sigan a donde haremos el parto" Y como si nada hubiese pasado, el doctor comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección.

Tsuna se sorprendió al ver lo casual que era ese hombre con toda la situación… pero al final si el doctor no se veía nervioso eso debía ser una buena señal, ¿Verdad?

"…Vamos" Dijo Tsuna quien todavía teniendo a Saki en sus brazos comenzó a caminar siguiendo al doctor "Pase lo que pase… tu bebe nacerá" Prometió Tsuna, ese hombre era uno que gente con bastante influencia en el mundo criminal acudía, asique sus habilidades deberían estar a la par.

"…Si" Saki simplemente asintió, entre su nerviosismo por lo que iba a venir y sus contracciones por su bebe intentando nacer, ella no pudo decir mucho… pero como señal ella apretó la camiseta de Tsuna.

**-Sala Medica-**

Esta sala se ve realmente como algo que encontrarías en un hospital, había todo tipo de máquinas médicas, estantes repletos de medicinas y cosas como esas.

Normalmente uno se sorprendería de cómo se podia tener todo ese equipo profesional aquí… pero entonces recordando que este era el doctor del lado criminal de la sociedad, doctor de gente con dinero y conexiones quienes no podían ir a un hospital regular.

Probablemente para crear esta sala fue creada rompiendo las paredes de varias habitaciones que estaban al lado de la otra para dar paso así a una gran habitación.

En una casa normal eso hubiese sido molesto, pero… el habitante de esta casa siempre fue un solo hombre quien no necesitaba el espacio extra.

Sentada en una camilla y con las piernas abiertas se encontraba una desnuda Saki Yoshida. Claramente el doctor pudo darle una bata, pero… para el no importaba, su trabajo era sacar a un bebe y nada más, además que como doctor este veía a una mujer como un paciente, no como un objeto de lujuria.

"Debo decir que, a pesar de estar cerca de dar a luz, tu estado no es muy bueno" Comento el doctor al ver a Saki. Para ojos como los suyos era muy claro que ella había tenido sexo muy recientemente y que las heridas en su rostro también eran recientes.

"Yo no la lastime" Explico con nerviosismo Tsuna quien estuvo tan enfocado únicamente en llevar a esa chica a un lugar seguro que se olvidó que con las heridas en el rostro de esta… era fácil de asumir que el mismo fue quien la había lastimado.

Pero…

"Eso es obvio" Contesto el doctor como si fuese lo más natural del mundo "Si hubieses sido tú el que la hirió no te hubieses visto tan preocupado al traerla, además la sangre seca en su rostro está demasiado fresca y tú no tienes esa sangre en tu persona".

"Eh? ¿C-como lo dedujo todo en un instante?" Pregunto un sorprendido Tsuna.

"Escúchame mocoso, yo he tratado muchos casos durante los años, soy el tipo de hombre que revive casos que no pueden ir a un hospital" Contesto de forma simple el medico ese médico "No es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con una puta a punto de dar a luz" Sin duda ese hombre debería tener un montón de anécdotas curiosas por su profesión, pero ahora mismo el tiempo era escaso.

Ese doctor podia saberlo, era cosa de tiempo para que esa mocosa diese a luz.

"Entonces, ¿Ayudaras?" Pregunto con esperanza Tsuna.

Como respuesta el doctor puso su mano en su bolsillo y… saco de ahí un lector de tarjetas de crédito.

"¿Acaso crees que mi ayuda es gratis?" Contesto el doctor dando una mirada aburrida a Tsuna, "Si quieres que ayude tendrás que pagarme…" Y así el doctor dio una suma de dinero bastante alta, quizás absurdamente alta.

"¿T-tanto?" Pregunto un sorprendido Tsuna, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que el vio una cantidad de dinero como esa… de hecho sin esa tarjeta en su posición no habría forma de tener esa suma, ni aun haciendo trabajos de medio tiempo durante un año completo.

"Si mi precio te parece muy alto entonces vete" Contesto de forma directa el doctor sin parecerle nada malo el que si Tsuna se fuese eso significaría irse junto a Saki quien estaba por dar a luz "Aun si tuviese a un hombre moribundo frente a mi yo lo echaría sin dudarlo si este no tiene dinero, si no me pagan no esperen nada de mí" Esa actitud podia ser vista como fría, despreciable y cruel… pero cuando llevabas años en ese trabajo, simplemente se volvía una actitud necesaria para sobrevivir a la fría realidad de un hombre que tenía el trabajo de tomar pacientes que simplemente no podían ir a un hospital.

"…Muy bien lo entiendo" Asintió Tsuna quien al ver que ese hombre hablaba en serio,"Yo puedo cubrir los costos con esta tarjeta" Con eso Tsuna saco la tarjeta que el Noveno le había dado.

"Si has escuchado hablar de este lugar entonces es lógico que tu tendrías dinero, no cualquiera me recomienda" Respondió el doctor quien simplemente le paso a Tsuna el lector de tarjetas… aunque el hizo una nota mental de Tsuna ya que esa tarjeta era una que ni siquiera sus clientes con más dinero podían poseer.

Tsuna paso su tarjeta por la ranura y poniendo su código clave, la transacción por una suma que pondría en quiebra a una familia de clase media fue hecha.

"Correcto, en ese caso hare mi parte" Asintiendo al ver que todo estaba en orden… aquel doctor se puso unos guantes de hule y se puso entre las piernas abiertas de Saki.

"Ahora vamos a comenzar con el parto, esto se puede extender asique no sabría decirte cuanto durara" Le dijo el doctor a Saki quien con dificultad asintió.

Entonces ese hombre centro su atención en Tsuna.

"Tu ya has hecho bastante, lo que hare será algo duro de observar" Advirtió el doctor "Tu trajiste a esta paciente asique ella es tu responsabilidad, no podrás irte sin ella, ni siquiera pienses que podrás dejarla aquí" Básicamente eso significaba que, si Tsuna escapaba, el doctor tiraría a Saki a la calle sin dudarlo… esa amenaza se daba a entender.

"Entendido" Asintió Tsuna.

"Tengo una habitación de invitados para casos en donde un paciente no es quien paga, quédate ahí hasta que termine con esto" Dijo el doctor.

"E-entendido" Contesto Tsuna quien había decidido dejarlo todo en la mano del profesional.

Pero… ese plan no se pudo dar.

"P-por f-favor no m-e dejes s-sola…" Aquella chica que estaba en obvio dolor por las contracciones logro decirle aquellas palabras a nuestro héroe.

Saki estaba agradecida de poder dar a luz en un lugar bajo techo y por lo menos con un hombre que parecía saber lo que hacía, honestamente era mucho más de lo que ella pensó que podría lograr.

Si bien Saki era consciente de que pedirle más a quien la ayudo y quien no pidió nada a cambio seria demasiado para una mujer tan repugnante como ella…

Pero el quedarse sola durante la experiencia… era algo aterrador. Si por lo menos aquel chico pudiese sostener su mano… eso era lo único que Saki pediría.

Tsunayoshi Sawada tenía la posibilidad de simplemente irse y volver a su vida normal. Su buena acción ya había sido hecha con brindarle ayuda a esa chica en un momento donde esta necesito a alguien estando ahí para ayudarla.

Además de que su futuro intentando cambiar a Vongola iba a ser uno lleno de problemas… ¿Para que añadir algo tan problemático como esto?

No había que ser un genio para saber que una chica como Saki estaba llena de problemas… y aun así en este momento Tsuna no podía evitar sentir algo misterioso ya que al ver como esos ojos llorosos rogaron por ayuda… Tsuna simplemente no pudo ignorarlo. Nuestro héroe simplemente asintió ante la petición de Saki.

"Tranquila, sostendré tu mano con suavidad" Dijo con la mejor determinación posible nuestro héroe.

Ninguno de sus poderes realmente podia funcionar en una situación tal como un parto, aquí era cuando Tsuna solo podía ser un espectador.

Por lo menos si se trataba de sostener la mano de esa chica durante este proceso, entonces eso Tsuna lo haría con gusto.

"…Gracias…" Asintió Saki, logrando dar una sonrisa en aquel rostro al borde de las lágrimas.

"Para ser un mocoso con gustos raros por lo que puedo ver de esa chica, por lo menos te preocupas por ella" Comento aquel médico que se estaba preparando para un parto.

'_¡Yo no tengo esa clase de gustos!'_ Pensó un escandalizado Tsuna ante lo que ese hombre estaba dando a entender.

Pero antes de poder responderle…

"Muy bien entonces vamos a comenzar" Dijo sin más preámbulos el doctor quien se había puesto sus guantes "Escucha mocosa, a partir de ahora necesito que pujes con todo lo que tengas" Ordeno con seriedad el doctor.

Su paga ya había sido dada asique ahora quedaba su parte la cual era atender a su paciente… cosa que aquel hombre haría dando lo mejor de su habilidad.

Esta clínica clandestina a donde asistían aquellos que no podían asistir a un hospital normal por diversas razones que indicaban que mostrarse en un hospital no era una opción… asique sus clientes eran usualmente criminales o gente intentando esconder algo.

No importaba de donde viniese el dinero, lo único importante era que hubiese dinero en primer lugar.

A cambio del dinero ese doctor atendería incluso al peor tipo de escoria, esa era su promesa.

Si ya se había pagado entonces no habría duda alguna de que este hombre daría lo mejor de sí para que el paciente asignado salga con vida.

"Escúchame mocoso, si realmente vas a acompañarla te recomiendo que te prepares, lo que vas a ver no será fácil de observar" Advirtió el doctor, lo último que este quería que el que trajo en primer lugar a esa chica se desmallase o comenzase a vomitar en pleno parto.

"Yo… estaré bien," Tsuna tomo un respiro profundo y procedió a mirar al doctor con una mirada llena de determinación, "He visto y enfrentado cosas difíciles asique creo que puedo con esto,".

"…Solo ni digas que no te lo advertí" Y con eso el doctor se puso sus guantes y procedió a hacer el parto…

Ni nada de los horrores que Reborn le hizo experimentar ni el dolor de sus múltiples batallas le preparo mentalmente para… el milagro de un nacimiento.

**-Una Hora Después-**

A comparación de otros partos, este fue uno remarcablemente rápido necesitando solo de una hora para que él bebe dentro de Saki pudiese salir.

Pero para cierto chico… aquella hora se hizo eterna.

Todo había terminado ahora, el doctor se fue adentro a buscar ciertas cosas después de entregarle a su recién nacida a Saki.

Saki Yoshida se veía exhausta, verdaderamente agotada, más agotada que nunca en su vida.

El proceso de dar a luz fue sin duda algo muy doloroso, más que cualquier otro dolor físico que ella hubiese tenido que enfrentar y eso que ella había tenido este último tiempo experiencias muy dolorosas.

El doctor tuvo el detalle de sacar incluso las perforaciones en los pezones de Saki, según este una de las primeras cosas que haría su bebe en caso de nacer en buen estado seria beber leche, Saki no dijo nada en contra cuando el doctor retiro esas perforaciones… aunque el precio por tal gesto simplemente fue incluido con los demás costos.

Por eso ella era capaz de tan fácilmente estar amamantando a su recién nacida hija.

"Si… hazlo con cuidado" Dijo Saki con un tono maternal "No será la mejor, pero… esta es la leche de tu madre" Por lo visto el finalmente tener a su bebe en sus brazos había cambiado algo dentro de Saki… quizás este era el 'Instinto Maternal' mostrándose en su completo esplendor.

Ella aun con todo se veía bien y feliz.

Por otro lado…

Tsuna parecía haber visto el infierno y vuelto, sin duda la visión de traer una nueva vida al mundo era algo a lo que uno no podía esperar a prepararse, mucho menos un joven tan suave como Tsuna, quizás si hubiera entrado en modo Hyper el resultado sería diferente, pero Tsuna tendría que vivir toda su vida recordando este día.

No solo su mente había sido puesta a prueba, sino también su cuerpo.

_-Flashback-_

"_¡No tan fuerte! ¡No tan fuerte! ¡No tan fuerte!" Chillo repetidamente el futuro Neo Primo de los Vongola, podía escuchar su mano crujiendo entre la mano de Saki._

_Ni siquiera Vindice podría traerle este tipo de dolor._

"_¡Ahhhh duele mucho! ¡Ahhhhhh!" Gruño la embarazada ignorando al pobre Vongola._

"_¡Calla y aguanta como hombre mocoso!" Le dijo el doctor fuera de la visión de Tsuna._

_A pesar de sus palabras, Tsuna podía sentir que el doctor se reía de su desgracia._

"_¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Sal mi bebe!" Grito Saki apretando con más fuerza de la que parecía posible poseer, y la mano de Tsuna quien casi esperaba ver las puertas de la muerte pronto, parecía a punto de romperse_

_Y las cosas empeoraron._

"_Oh ya veo la cabeza"_

_Y cuando Tsuna giro su cabeza al escuchar las palabras del doctor, soltó un chillido entre dolor, miedo y pánico._

_El nacimiento era algo hermoso y repugnante._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Las mujeres podrían a llegar a ser monstruos aterradores de fuerza inimaginable.

Pero una vez todo termino y Saki soltó su mano… Tsuna discretamente corrió hacia el baño para vomitar en el inodoro… si bien fue un milagro el ver un nacimiento eso no le quitaba lo fuerte de la experiencia.

Después de todo… nuestro héroe se veía un poco traumatizado por lo que este presencio durante el milagro de una vida naciendo en este mundo.

Un bebe naciendo cubierta de sangre… siendo sacada desde la vagina de Saki.

Eso era decirlo de forma simple, pero recordarlo todo desde principio a fin era algo que Tsuna estaba tratando de no pensar, asique para no pensar mucho en aquello Tsuna simplemente se enfocó en Saki quien ahora solo miraba con aprecio a su bebe la cual ya dejo de tomar su leche.

Esa era una sonrisa de felicidad genuina de parte de esa chica con piel artificialmente bronceada, el estar amamantando a su recién nacida simplemente se sentía… algo correcto, algo que estaba bien.

'_Esa sonrisa le queda mejor a su rostro…'_ Pensó Tsuna, quien se dio cuenta que, debido a toda esta situación, este nunca pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de esa chica…. Pero ahora ella estaba sonriendo en felicidad pura.

Saki por su parte estaba genuinamente feliz, si bien hace poco ella estaba lista para rendirse y simplemente morir, ahora mismo ella había logrado dar a luz a su bebe gracias a que alguien más la había ayudado dándole un lugar donde poder dar a luz.

Al recordar que todo fue posible gracias a una persona, Saki aparto su mirada de Hana para enfocarla en Tsuna quien estaba mirándola.

Ahora que las cosas se habían relativamente calmado, Saki pudo mirar con más detalle a ese chico que apareció de la nada pero que evito que ella cometiese una locura e incluso la llevo a donde ella pudo dar a luz.

Saki estaba honestamente agradecida de todo, pero estando así ella se dio cuenta de que… ella no conocía nada de ese chico salvo por su nombre.

La chica de piel artificialmente bronceada deseaba saber un poco más de ese chico, pero… no se le venía un tema bueno para iniciar una conversación, asique para poder hablar con él, Saki decidió que era mejor actuar.

"Te gustaría… s-sostenerla?" Con mucho esfuerzo una debilitada Saki dijo aquellas palabras para Tsuna luego de notar que este la estaba observando silenciosamente.

"¿Segura?" Pregunto un sorprendido Tsuna. El ver como Saki se encontraba tan feliz con su bebe… realmente esa felicidad era tan genuina que Tsuna no deseaba interrumpirla.

"Si, estoy segura, además… ¿Tu no dañarías a mi hija?" Aun cuando Saki estaba segura de que ese no sería el caso, como una madre que amaba a su hija el preguntar nunca estaba de más.

"¡No! ¡Nunca haría algo como eso!" Exclamo un Tsuna que se sintió ofendido ante esas palabras "Dañar a un bebe es algo que yo nunca haría, bastardos que hacen algo como eso son basura fuera de toda salvación" Dijo un serio Tsuna.

Tsuna consideraba dañar a un bebe como algo tan terrible de hacer que aun cuando no fuese su estilo el usaría a Vongola para que gente como esa se arrepintiese.

"Entonces por favor, sostenla" Insistió Saki.

A ver lo mucho que Saki quiera eso, Tsuna no pudo encontrar dentro de si la voluntad para rechazar aquella petición de una mujer que había tocado fondo.

Con cuidado y movimientos lentos, Tsuna extendió sus brazos hacia donde se encontraba él bebe de Saki. La madre de dicho bebe por otra parte con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos le entrego su bebe a ese hombre.

Al darle en sus manos su bebe a ese chico… Saki Yoshida sintió una especie de vacío en su pecho. Ella sabía que su bebe no se iría a ningún lado, pero igualmente ella sintió un vacío al darle su bebe a alguien más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Saki sintió que el darle a Tsuna el honor de sostener a su recién nacida hija era… la única cosa que ella podia dar.

Saki no tenía nada para darle a ese hombre, y ahora mismo ella sentía que ni siquiera su cuerpo sería una opción válida ya que ella se sentía tan débil que ella no veía posible el siquiera tener sexo.

Por alguna razón viendo los ojos de ese chico… Saki sintió que él no hubiese aceptado si ese fuese el caso y ciertamente…. El ver esos ojos que no se dejaban llevar por la lujuria por alguna razón Saki sintió alivio.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que ella vio un hombre que no la mirase como un pedazo de carne… lamentablemente el cuerpo obsceno de Saki simplemente era ideal para traer miradas de lujuria de parte de hombres con deseo, los hombres normales simplemente preferirán no acercarse a una chica con ese cuerpo ya que la sola apariencia de Saki era indicio claro de su estilo de vida.

El ver como este trataba con cuidado a su hija junto con el claro nerviosismo en su rostro… realmente trajo una sonrisa de alivio para Saki. Ella había confirmado que Tsuna definitivamente no le haría nada malo a su hija.

"Como se llama?" Pregunto Tsuna mientras se movía lentamente con la recién nacida en sus brazos.

"H-h-hana…" Dijo Saki quien usaba una voz debilitada, dándole así su nombre a su recién nacida. A decir verdad, debido a su situación, ella no pudo realmente tomarse un tiempo para pensar cuidadosamente en un nombre para su bebe "Su nombre es Hana… Hana Yoshida," Decicdio nuestra heroína.

'_Justo tuvo que darle el primer nombre de una conocida…'_ Pensó con cierto humor el chico de cabello castaño. Ahora dicha conocida había comenzado una relación con su Guardian del Sol y en general todo se veía bastante bien entre ellos.

Aunque pensando en eso… Tsuna estaba un poco envidioso de su Guardian por haber podido encontrar el amor y ser realmente feliz haciéndolo… Tsuna únicamente esperaba que cuando el momento de la verdad llegase, eso fuese con una chica que el pudiese amar.

Bueno, ese momento de serio llegaría, pero por ahora… Tsuna estaba más enfocado en la recién nacida en sus brazos quien miraba hacia toda dirección con clara curiosidad en sus movimientos.

"Eh… ¿Hola?" No eran exactamente las mejores palabras que decir, pero bueno a Tsuna no se le ocurría algo bueno que decir en esta situación.

Al oír esas palabras y prestarle atención a Tsuna, aquella recién nacida simplemente miro a Tsuna con lo que este asumía que era curiosidad y… le extendió una de sus pequeñas manos como si intentase tocarle el rostro.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió al ver ese pequeño movimiento de la recién nacida. Cierta calidez comenzó a aparecer en su pecho por lo adorable… realmente ese bebe se convirtió en una luz en lo que era una situación bastante dura.

"Hana-chan, es un placer conocerte," Sonrió Tsuna a la recién nacida.

Como esta era muy joven la pequeña no dio una respuesta verbal, pero al parecer esta entendió la presencia de Tsuna… y adorablemente uso uno de sus pequeños brazos para intentar tocar a nuestro héroe.

"…" Tsuna no dijo nada, solo continúo sonriendo a la recién nacida e incluso uso uno de sus dedos para que la pequeña mano de Hana pudiese agarrar.

Hana no tenía fuerza en lo absoluto, natural considerando que ella era una recién nacida.

"Buen agarre" Dijo Tsuna como un cumplido ante lo que hizo la recién nacida.

'_Realmente yo termino en las situaciones más bizarras'_ Desde ser el heredero de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, hasta batallas con tipos muy fuertes e incluso haber viajado en el tiempo hacia el futuro de diez años más…

…Hasta encontrar una mujer embarazada tirada y lastimada y ayudarla a dar a luz a su bebe.

Considerando todo lo que le ocurrió, al final esta situación si bien rara, no llegaría al top 3 de las cosas más raras que le habían ocurrido a Tsuna. Era verdaderamente entonces una suerte que para este punto de su vida las situaciones inusuales se hubiesen vuelto algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado.

Asique el podia sostener a Hana sin ningún problema aun con el hecho de que este ni siquiera conocía a la madre del bebe y aun así la acompaño durante el parto.

Por suerte como Lambo, Fuuta e I Pin lo mostraron, Tsuna simplemente tenía un talento natural con los niños… ahora un recién nacido era una experiencia totalmente distinta, pero aun así Tsuna se manejó bien.

"Es un placer conocerte, Hana-chan" Dijo Tsuna a la pequeña en sus brazos "Realmente eres un bebe muy adorable".

Y Tsuna no sabía si fue porque Hana pudo entender algo o simplemente por la calidez de sus propias palabras, pero esta comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Tsuna.

"Y por lo visto también un bebe muy inteligente…" Sonrió Tsuna ahora sintiendo más confianza para sostener a la recién nacida.

De no saber uno las circunstancias, fácilmente se pudiese haber dado la imagen de que Tsuna era realmente el padre de Saki, después de todo lo que él estaba mostrando era genuino aprecio por aquella pequeña.

Aunque si realmente ese fuese el caso y Tsuna con tal edad joven hubiese dejado embarazada a Saki (Naturalmente con mejores circunstancias para llegar a este punto) entonces Tsuna hubiese estado al lado de esta y rodeado de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, tal escenario no se dio, tal escenario era solo una posibilidad.

"…Y creo que un bebe tan brillante necesita descansar ahora" Dijo con amabilidad Tsuna a Hana.

Aquí Tsuna uso lo más levemente posible sus Llamas del Cielo, si bien este las usaba en combate las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad no eran únicamente para dañar ya que estas tenían muchos otros usos. Dependiendo de la intensidad de esta y de lo que el usuario deseaba, muchos efectos podían darse.

Lo que esa pequeña recién llamada Hana sintió fue una gran calidez que cubría su cuerpo… e inmediatamente se puso a dormir debido a sentir una perfecta 'Harmonía', aquel estado sin contradicciones causado por las Llamas del Cielo del futuro Neo Primo.

Tsuna sintió que era mejor que aquel bebe se quedase dormida por ahora ya que este lugar no era precisamente un hospital que pudiese ofrecerle a un recién nacido los elementos básicos para sus primeras horas de vida.

Asique por lo menos este la dejaría dormida, Tsuna decidió que para este punto tanto Saki como el necesitaban dormir también, cosa que sería imposible de lograr si Hana estaba despierta ya que Saki con todo lo previo que le ocurrió esta no tenía fuerzas para estar pendiente de ella hasta que se durmiese.

Cuando este tuviese la oportunidad Tsuna se encargaría de llevar a Hana a un hospital para que le diesen sus vacunas y demás… Saki realmente no se veía como el tipo de persona que pudiese pagar por eso.

Era increíble como con tan poco tiempo Tsuna ya estaba comenzando a sentir una gran apreciación por la hija de Saki… aunque considerando la situación, quizás era simplemente lo natural.

Eran situaciones intensas como la ocurrida hace poco las que podían firmar lazos inesperados y fuertes al vivir este un momento de crisis junto a otra persona.

"Ten" Dijo Tsuna quien con mucho cuidado le paso la durmiente Hana a Saki.

"Hana…" Susurro en voz baja Saki quien sostenía en sus brazos a su hija durmiente, está la miraba con una mezcla de amor y… alguna otra emoción que era difícil de realmente explicar.

"Deberías sentirte feliz" De la nada la voz perteneciente al doctor se volvió a escuchar, este apareció desde la puerta con unas mantas en sus manos "increíblemente esa chica nació sin problemas de salud a simple vista" Comento el doctor mientras Tsuna dejaba a la durmiente recién nacida de nuevo en los brazos de su madre.

"¿En serio? Qué alivio" Al oír eso Tsuna se calmó un poco más y miro con una sonrisa a la pequeña durmiente en sus manos.

"Con la apariencia de su madre me esperaba que él bebe naciese claramente enfermo… pero supongo que la apariencia de esa chica debe ser por algún fetiche tuyo y en realidad la tratas bien" Nuevamente una teoría equivocada con respecto a Tsuna "Ya lo entiendo, eres el tipo de hombre que disfruta con chicas de apariencia como esa y que esta duerma con otra gente, pero esta vez esa gente la lastimo de verdad".

"Yo… yo no…" Intento comenzar Tsuna, sin embargo, este no podia encontrar las palabras o energía como para contestar.

"Descuida no hay de qué avergonzarse, cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío terminas escuchando todo tipo de historias" Dijo el Doctor Tsukishima sin darle mucha importancia a su teoría.

"P-pero yo…" Tsuna intentaba responder, realmente él quería evitar ese gran malentendido que estaba haciendo que ese hombre tuviese una opinión muy errónea de él.

Sin embargo, como el doctor estaba en modo trabajo, este simplemente volvió a enfocarse en su paciente.

"Esa chica esta débil por haber dado a luz" Dijo el doctor con una voz seria "Si la movemos de aquí es posible que le pase algo, si bien no es mi estilo, podría dejarla descansar aquí… siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a darme una paga extra" Ese hombre si bien estaba dispuesto a darles un lugar para descansar solo por la noche y nada más, y aun así no sería algo gratis.

"Muy bien" Acepto Tsuna quien saco de un bolsillo su tarjeta de crédito, inmediatamente el doctor la tomo y la paso por su lector de tarjetas, una pequeña contraseña después y otro pago había sido hecho.

"Perfecto" Asintió el medico satisfecho por sus ganancias "Voy a buscar unas mantas para ustedes, luego de eso me iré a dormir al piso de arriba… y un consejo: no me molesten ahí" Dijo con severidad el doctor.

Tsuna de forma inteligente solo asintió.

"Perfecto, entonces escúchame, luego de esto cuando llegues a tu casa deberías evitar tener sexo con tu novia por un tiempo, su estado actual no está para eso" Y con eso el doctor se retiró finalmente.

'_No es mi novia…'_ Tsuna quería decirlo _'Esta pequeña no es mi hija tampoco'_ Sin embargo las palabras simplemente no salían en lo absoluto, Tsuna estaba demasiado exhausto mentalmente como para decirlo.

Aunque al mismo tiempo, pensando en las palabras 'Novia' e 'Hija'.

'…_El tener un niño es un proceso sin duda traumático…'_ Pensó Tsuna mientras observaba la pequeña durmiente en los brazos de su madre quien solo miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeña.

Era difícil de creer que hasta hace poco esa misma mujer que estaba acostada pacíficamente en aquella cama medica con una recién nacida estuviese hace muy poco gritando y llorando mientras dicha hija era sacada desde dentro… con Tsuna sosteniendo su mano durante todo el proceso.

Para ser una chica debilitada… en ese momento Tsuna sintió como si los huesos de su mano izquierda se fuesen a romper… al mismo tiempo que este sintió las ganas de desmallarse cuando Hana era sacada desde dentro de Saki.

'_Me pregunto si cuando mi propio hijo nazca… ¿Sera similar a lo que ocurrió con Saki-chan?'_ Pensó un nervioso Tsuna ante la posibilidad.

La experiencia como se ha dicho fue traumática, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo podia ser vista como una experiencia útil para algún punto en el futuro.

Su tipo de chica era claramente una más 'pura', una chica opuesta a la imagen de 'impureza' que transmitía aquella chica.

Tsuna… digamos que el preferiría una virgen, después de todo este lo era y si su primera vez era con una chica con más experiencia entonces él no se sentiría muy seguro de poder satisfacerla.

Y con solo ver a Saki una vez, Tsuna supo que una chica tan experimentada como ella no era lo que el buscaba… no era que ella no fuese atractiva ya que aun con todo como un cuerpo obsceno y un rostro lastimado, Tsuna podía notar la belleza de Saki.

'_Como seria ella sin tantas modificaciones? ¿Cómo era esa chica antes de tener ese cuerpo?'_ Tsuna se hizo esa pregunta al mismo tiempo que intentaba imaginarse como Saki pudo ser antes.

Realmente, Tsuna sentía que él no quería saber cómo una chica pudo terminar con un cuerpo como ese y en una situación tan precaria.

Mientras Tsuna pensaba esas cosas, por su parte Saki también estaba pensando en algo ahora que su hija dormida estaba en sus brazos y ambas tapadas con una manta cálida.

Al final a donde fuese que la vida las llevase, Saki intentaría una vez más estar ahí y continuar viviendo para su pequeña. El verla nacer, el tenerla en sus brazos… el sentir esa pequeña vida, todo eso pudo devolverle la voluntad de convertirse en una madre…

…Junto con el hecho de que el encontrar a alguien que realmente la ayudo hasta el punto de quedarse a su lado durante el parto, fue algo que le devolvió sus destruidas esperanzas en la existencia de gente de buen corazón.

'_Yo… yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo seguir adelante'_ Saki no tenía nada de dinero, no tenía donde pasar la noche, realmente ella no tenía nada… salvo por su hija, 'Si es por Hana entonces… yo puedo ser una madre' Su voluntad la cual había sido destruida había regresado en parte gracias al poder interactuar y estar con su pequeña.

Aun sin nada de dinero, Saki estaba determinada a levantarse, a conseguir más dinero para darle por lo menos un techo a su hija.

Incluso si ella… incluso si ella tenía que hacer algo impensable y que ella se prometió a si misma nunca hacer… si era por el bien de Hana entonces ella se tragaría el poco orgullo que le quedaba y haría una acción prohibida.

'_Es por Hana… es por ella…_' Repitió en su mente Saki quien usaba esas palabras para darse a sí misma la fuerza.

Tsuna por su parte se quedó enfocado en el rostro de Saki, ese rostro que se veía genuinamente feliz por estar con su hija… ahora estaba cambiando a uno de determinación, determinación la cual era familiar para Tsuna quien había visto ese tipo de expresión en batalla, ya fuese de parte de sus amigos o sino su propia expresión.

"Esa expresión le queda muy bien a tu rostro" Sin darse cuenta Tsuna comento eso, ganándose así la atención de Saki "Esa expresión demuestra que quieres hacer algo con tu última voluntad" Ese tipo de determinación logro encontrar su lugar con Saki.

"¿U-última voluntad?" Pregunto Saki quien encontró curiosas esas palabras.

"Ah, ahahaha, se lo dije sin querer" Admitió un levemente avergonzado Tsuna "Quiero decir que tu determinación en este momento es como si estuvieses lista para darlo todo".

"Yo… estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por Hana" Dijo de forma directa Saki quien veía con ojos cálidos a su durmiente hija "Si voy a ser una madre entonces… ¿No es natural poner el bienestar de mi hija por sobre todo los demás?" Aun viniendo de una chica con un cuerpo tan obsceno… el sentimiento en esas palabras era noble y genuino.

"Ya veo" Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, realmente a pesar de la apariencia de Saki, el amor hacia su hija era verdaderamente honesto.

En ese momento Saki se di cuenta de a pesar de haber estado hablando con aquel joven que la ayudo… ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

"Nunca… nunca te pregunte tu nombre" Dijo la chica con cabello teñido a nuestro héroe.

Si ella nunca lo volvía a ver, por lo menos la chica deseaba saber el nombre de quien la había ayudado en aquel momento donde la esperanza parecía totalmente perdida.

Muy probablemente si estos dos partían y sus caminos nunca más se encontraban, en ese caso Saki podría decir el nombre de quien la ayudo en su momento de desesperación para por siempre poder recordar que había personas dispuestas a ayudar.

A veces era un gesto como ese lo que podia salvar a una persona y darles fuerzas para seguir adelante.

"Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada" Oficialmente Tsuna se presentó ante ella "Pero todos me llaman Tsuna" Su apodo incluso era usado por gente que este conocía por primera vez.

"Entonces… eres Tsuna" Dijo Saki, quien sintió aquel nombre en su lengua y… se sentía correcto.

"Si, puedes llamarme Tsuna, Saki-chan" Dijo de forma amigable nuestro héroe.

"Pues entonces déjame decírtelo: Gracias por todo, Tsuna-kun" Logrando una mejor compostura, Saki logro decir aquellas palabras sin tartamudear ni tampoco sonar débil en lo absoluto "Si no hubieses llegado en ese momento entonces… yo hubiese…" Saki no quiso terminar, pero era totalmente claro lo que ella estaba implicando.

"No digas nada más" Dijo Tsuna "Yo… lo sé, estoy consciente de aquello"

El silencio reino por unos momentos en aquella parte de la clínica que solo tenía a los dos más una durmiente Hana.

"Bueno… esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez salgas de aquí?" Pregunto Tsuna intentando cambiar el tema.

"Yo… tengo una idea" Suspiro aquella chica "Realmente detesto hacerlo… ni siquiera cuando estuve prostituyéndome para ganar dinero tuve las ganas de hacer aquello… pero Hana vale más que lo que yo sienta"

Tsuna por la apariencia de esa chica ya lo sospechaba… pero el directamente escuchar la palabra 'prostitución' simplemente lo confirmaba.

Francamente lo que Tsuna sentía por esa joven y su hija era… lastima.

No había necesidad de ocultarlo, lo que Saki Yoshida provocaba para Tsunayoshi Sawada en este punto era únicamente lastima.

Tsuna no sabía cómo ella termino de esa forma, este solo sabía que Saki era miserable y termino en una situación tan precaria que casi le cuesta la vida de no ser por sus acciones.

Como… ¿Cómo uno iba a no tenerle lastima a tal chica?

Tsuna no era ajeno a lo que era sentirse terrible, después de todo si uno consideraba su pasado con prácticamente todo el mundo tachándolo de un inútil sin futuro (Aunque tales ideas tenían sentido considerando como Tsuna era genuinamente un inútil…) era normal sentirse como lo más bajo... incluso luego de la llegada de Reborn y los fuertes lazos que este desarrollo con sus amigos actuales... hubo más de una ocasión donde Tsuna sintió que su sola presencia e inutilidad perjudicaba a sus amigos.

Básicamente en esos tiempos Tsuna se daba lastima a si mismo… pero al haber visto lo destruida que había quedado Saki cuando este la encontró, Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar que incluso en su punto más bajo, él nunca se vio tan patético como Saki.

'_Y ella está por hacer algo que incluso ella encuentra degradante' _Tsuna no tenía idea de lo que podia ser, pero si ella prefirió la prostitución… entonces daba una señal de que fuese lo que fuese que Saki haría, eso era un último recurso absoluto.

Y francamente la idea de que una chica como esa hiciese algo que incluso ella encontrase degradante… fue demasiado para Tsuna. Algo debía hacerse de inmediato.

"Si no tienes donde quedarte… ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo" Y con esas palabras Tsuna sello su destino "Porque si necesitas ayuda yo tengo una casa en donde por ahora estoy viviendo solo" Una casa arrendada en donde este tenía todo lo necesario para vivir en esta misión que tomaba lugar en sus vacaciones…

…un momento.

'_Ah, creo que tendré que lidiar con esto antes de que terminen mi tiempo aquí' _Tsuna se dio cuenta de que ese era el caso ya que si este no lo hacía… sin duda toda esta situación llevaría a un montón de preguntas incomodas… mayormente de parte de Reborn cuando escuche que el heredero de Vongola se vio involucrado en esta situación ya que si bien su ex-tutor se encuentra ahora con Dino, era muy fácil para este enterarse de lo que ocurriese a su antiguo estudiante… y este hasta podría venir a corregirlo si Tsuna hacia algo que lo mereciese.

Para evitar todo eso Tsuna iba a asegurarse ayudar a esa chica antes de que su periodo en esta misión terminase.

Si esa chica necesitaba algo como un lugar donde quedarse y un trabajo, entonces Tsuna podría por lo menos darle eso. Con solo verla, con solo ver el estado de su cuerpo y lo joven que era esta Tsuna podía entender que la vida de aquella joven estaba arruinada.

Tsuna ya estaba en una posición con poder, no era poder total que este recibiría siendo oficialmente el Neo Primo, pero lo que él tenía ahora era suficiente para hacer ciertas cosas que la mayoría no podría.

Saki únicamente se quedó mirando con una expresión de sorpresa total a Tsuna luego de escuchar tal oferta, claramente ella tenía problemas para creer que ese joven que parecía tener su misma edad realmente le hubiese hecho esa oferta.

Tsuna no dijo nada y pacientemente se quedó esperando su respuesta, él estaba consciente de que tal propuesta suya era inesperada y… demasiado buena para ser cierta.

"¿R-realmente podemos?" Con bastante miedo en su voz aquella chica de cabello rubio teñido y piel bronceada dijo aquellas palabras, ella tenía miedo a que esa oferta fuese una mentira…. Considerando sus malas experiencias hasta ahora, Saki estaba en su derecho a ser un poco paranoica de que algo que pareciese ser bueno quizás no lo sea del todo.

"Ya page por este parto" Contesto calmadamente Tsuna mientras seguía con la pequeña durmiente en sus brazos "Si quisiese algo de ti ya te habría cobrado… además no creo que tu tengas mucho"

Al oír esas palabras la expresión de Saki fue tal que parecía que alguien la hubiese golpeado.

"Y-yo tenía…" Logro decir ella quien inmediatamente sintió un golpe a su estado de ánimo al recordar ese detalle, "P-pero… se lo llevaron…" Saki dijo haciendo que memorias que eran mejor olvidarlas resurgiesen con bastante fuerza, pero como ese evento ocurrió hace muy poco el olvidarlas iba a ser algo muy complicado.

"No digas nada más" Dijo Tsuna usando una voz que llevaba más fuerza "Acabas de dar a luz y estas al lado de tu hija… solo pensemos en eso, nada más importa" Eso era honestamente lo que Tsuna pensaba que debía hacerse aquí, el pensar en otras cosas sin duda no ayudaría mucho.

Pero… Tsuna no sabía si era su Hyper Intuición o algo más hablando, pero al oír eso un sentimiento de furia comenzó a invadirlo, Tsuna sentía que si el supiese los detalles de lo que ocurrió entonces el saberlo lo enojaría bastante.

Enojar a Tsuna podía pasar… pero enojarlo verdaderamente al punto de desear la desgracia ajena era simplemente un punto al que muy pocos le habían llevado.

'_No es momento para eso' Se_ recordó el joven de cabello castaño, la prioridad era claramente otra, el primero ayudaría esa chica y su bebe, entonces todo lo demás podia venir después.

"Se que debes tener una larga historia, pero por ahora solo enfoquémonos en descansar, ¿Esta bien?" Sugirió Tsuna de forma más amigable para que Saki no pensase mucho en lo que la alejo de su dinero "Dormiremos aquí y si te sientes bien mañana iremos a mi casa"

"M-muy bien" asintió Saki quien a pesar de todo seguía viendo con un poco de desconfianza a Tsuna.

"Lo prometo, yo no voy a echar a la calle a una mujer que dio a luz hace poco ni a una recién nacida" Dijo Tsuna para asegurarle a esa chica que él no le estaba mintiendo. Aun si Tsuna nunca hubiese llegado a este punto y todavía fuese un joven común y corriente, él tampoco hubiese simplemente abandonado a esas dos.

Verán, ese chico naturalmente poseía un corazón grande y vasto como el mismísimo cielo, este chico fue el que decidió cambiar a Vongola, el acepto los pecados de la Familia para destruirla y así regresarla a su origen.

Además de que también este chico con su gran corazón termino atrayendo a varias personas… incluso gente que anteriormente fue su enemigo.

Un corazón como ese no iba a permitir tal injusticia si es que el podia hacer algo… y realmente con sus conexiones y posición actual y futura, él podría hacer mucho más que solo darle techo y comida a esa chica… él podría darle incluso una nueva vida con facilidad si este lo desease.

Tal era el poder e influencia que este heredaría dentro de poco.

'_Yo… siento que… puedo creerle…'_ Pensó Saki mientras veía con asombro a Tsuna.

Naturalmente con todo lo que le había ocurrido, ella muy probablemente hubiese estado justificada en perder la confianza por todas las demás personas.

Pero con ese chico llamado Tsuna la cosa era distinta, quizás sea porque este la ayudo e incluso llego a pagar por este parto… luego de hacer tal esfuerzo era difícil desconfiar de Tsuna, aunque el hecho de que este sostuvo la mano de Saki durante todo el proceso ayudo bastante para que Saki pudiese confiar en él.

"¿P-por qué fuiste tan lejos por mí?" Al final eso era lo que Saki deseaba saber. Si bien ella estaba agradecida por esos eventos que pasaron desde que Tsuna la encontró (Honestamente que parecía un milagro), al mismo tiempo ella sabía que este estaba haciendo demasiado por una desconocida.

Objetivamente hablando, si Saki nunca hubiese caído en este mal camino y se hubiese encontrado a alguien más en una situación como esa… lo más probable era que ella no hubiese hecho nada para ayudar.

Pero la respuesta de Tsuna…

"Se veía que necesitabas ayuda" Contesto con honestidad el chico de cabello castaño en puntas "Si te dejaba ahí morir como si nada entonces no podría vivir conmigo mismo" Eso era verdad, si bien Tsuna hasta ahora no había matado a nadie, pero él era bien consciente de que eventualmente la muerte se volverá algo usual cuando el oficialmente se convierta en el Neo Primo.

Pero a pesar de todo Tsuna desea seguir siendo una buena persona, el desea serlo y no perderse en ese abismo que era el mundo que existía debajo de la ley.

El ser tan frio con el sufrimiento de otros y permitir que una vida se apagase frente a sus ojos… Tsuna realmente no quería eso y por eso mismo el deseaba mantenerse como una buena persona.

Incluso años después el seguiría firmemente sin arrepentirse de esa decisión. Si bien había cosas de las que el Vongola Neo Primo se arrepentía, esta sin duda nunca fue una de esas.

Verán, la felicidad clara en el rostro de esa madre y la sonrisa de un bebe que pudo sentir la felicidad de su madre… verdaderamente no tenían precio.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Muy bien gente aquí el segundo cap de esta historia que está teniendo mejor aceptación de lo que pensé que tendría! **

**Honestamente al principio no tenía confianza sobre esto, pero al leer los comentarios ciertamente me siento mucho más seguro. Para esta historia tengo todo definido en el sentido de que vemos a los Tsuna y Saki adultos haciendo lo suyo mientras en otras partes veremos a los jóvenes Tsuna y Saki mostrando como lograron superar los momentos iniciales y finalmente encontrar algo que los mantuvo juntos.**

**Francamente como se desarrolló la historia de Emergence no me gusto ya que después de cierto punto se siente más como odio hacia la vida misma, asique no me arrepiento de intentar darle a la historia un final alegre con un chico que creo que puede darlo.**

**Ahora, si bien digo un final alegre, lo claro es que llegar a ese tipo de final con todo lo que le ocurrió a Saki no será cosa fácil ya que aun en el futuro todo lo que le ocurrió es algo que simplemente o se puede dejar atrás así como así, en el próximo cap verán que incluso adulta y con mejor vida, Saki sigue sin poder superar totalmente su pasado… y también veremos como Tsuna y Hana la ayudaran a poder superarlo.**

**Por cierto, como vemos con Saki había algo que ella consideraba demasiado humillante para ella pero que por el bien de Hana esta lo haría… creo que adivinaran a lo que eso se refiere.**

**Una cosa más, esta historia será mas de Saki y Tsuna, los demás personajes de KHR aparecerán como por ejemplo los Guardianes de Tsuna, pero ellos no jugarán un rol tan grande al ser aquí más de apoyo.**

**Ah sí…**

**Saki también tendrá las Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad y una pista: Ella las esta usando en el futuro para tener su apariencia ahí (Básicamente en el futuro Saki luce como en el sueño que ella tuvo antes de morir) ya que siendo realistas… los cambios a su cuerpo son un tanto irreversibles.**

**Por último, como dije, realmente agradezco a mis lectores, por favor continúen leyendo esta historia y dejando sus opiniones sobre que les gustaría ver y demás… además no se olviden de ver mis demás historias.**

**Si quieren decirme algo directamente mándenme un PM o sino pongan en sus review 'Por favor mándame un PM.'**

**Con eso dicho adiós y gracias a mi amigo Hyaki Yakko por ayudarme con unos detalles.**


	3. ¿Te casarías conmigo? (Presente)

**Bala 02: ¿Te casarías conmigo? **

**-Tiempo presente, ****Oficina de Tsuna, (12 Horas Después)-**

Nuevamente un día duro de trabajo había transcurrido para el Vongola Neo Primo. Tsuna se encontraba descansando en su silla con un montón de papeles acumulados a un lado del escritorio.

"Ah… esos papeles deben tener… Llamas de la Nube con ellos…" Se quejo Tsuna sintiendo que esa podia ser una posible explicación de porque los papeles parecían aumentar en lugar de reducirse.

Sin embargo, su trabajo le exigía tener que completar tanto papeleo… quizás mas que cualquier otro de los anteriores jefes de Vongola… este era el precio por tratar de cambiar el mundo de la Mafia.

Sin embargo, aun cuando él había estado ocupado con los papeles, su mente… había estado recordando cierto evento que ocurrió hace años ya.

Por alguna razón Tsuna había estado pensando en aquella noche donde el conoció a Saki y vio el nacimiento de Hana.

Hace poco fue el cumpleaños número ocho de Hana, quizás fue por eso por lo que Tsuna comenzó a recordar el pasado.

Aun años después la memoria de esa noche no dejaba su mente, de hecho, al pensar en eso Tsuna incluso sentía como el dolor en la mano que Saki había casi roto regresaba… junto con ciertas nauseas al recordar como Hana fue sacada desde dentro de ella.

"Ahh… eso que vi nunca va a dejar mis recuerdos, ¿No es así?" Suspiro Tsuna sabiendo que, si han pasado años desde aquella escena que seguía fresca en su mente, entonces se iba a quedar ahí.

Aun así…

"Hana era tan adorable cuando esta nació," Sonrió Tsuna recordando la primera vez que esta la sostuvo en sus manos. Su 'Hija' con la cual este prácticamente estuvo al lado desde que esta nació, tanto en el nacimiento en si como creciendo.

Y si Tsuna debía decirlo, dicha pequeña solo se hacía más adorable con el pasar del tiempo.

"Vaya, ahora que lo pienso he estado pasando menos tiempo con Hana, pero esta lo comprende… esa chica es un ángel," Tsuna se sentía feliz por eso, pero al mismo tiempo triste de tener que negarle a Hana sus peticiones de salir juntos.

Sin embargo, por más que Tsuna lo desease, este estaba al tanto que su trabajo era mucho muy importante y con grandes consecuencias como para dejarlo arbitrariamente, después de todo si este cometía algún error sin duda habría consecuencias graves.

Tsuna estaba buscando regresar a Vongola a sus orígenes, eso no le gustaba a las Familias aliadas que preferían la vieja Vongola que estaba dispuesta a derramar sangre, durante los años aquellas Familias habían intentado discretamente derrocar a Tsuna, ya fuese aliándose con enemigos de Vongola o incluso enviando asesinos hacia Tsuna (Eso ultimo sin dejar rastros de ser ellos los responsables) los cuales su Guardianes se encargaban de repeler antes siquiera de acercarse a la mansión. Por eso mismo los enemigos de Tsuna estaban esperando la mínima excusa o error de este para desacreditarle, decir que este no servía como el Líder de Vongola e intentar reemplazarle.

Asique quien estaba cambiando cómo funcionaba el mundo de la Mafia, su trabajo era más intenso que el de sus predecesores.

"Ahhh… finalmente termine," Dijo Tsuna quien estiro sus brazos luego de un duro día de trabajo, realmente esto era bastante duro para alguien quien quedarse sentado en un escritorio y escribir jamás fue su mayor fuerte.

De hecho, incluso ahora lo que Tsuna deseaba era un poco de tiempo libre para tomar una de sus consolas y ponerse a jugar toda una tarde… pero su trabajo hacía que tal acción significase simplemente más papeles acumulándose.

Igual, la mera idea de estar en su habitación jugando una partida era una que muchas veces se manifestaba en la mente de Tsuna… incluso una donde este jugaba junto a su adorable 'hija' Hana.

"Bueno, uno puede soñar, ¿No es así?" Suspiro Tsuna quien sabía que la realidad no era tan amable como esa dulce fantasía suya y que su trabajo debía continuar, y continuar… ¡Y continuar!

Por suerte su miseria personal ante el papeleo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose.

Entrando se pudo ver a una hermosa mujer en sus veinte quien vestía un atuendo de maid.

En sus manos Saki llevaba un vaso con una bebida fría y un plato con un emparedado encima.

La hora de la cena todavía estaba lejana, en el caso de Vongola la comida tomaba más tiempo en ser preparada al ser esta investigada para asegurarse de que ningún tipo de veneno hubiese sido puesto.

Sumado eso a que la calidad de la comida del Neo Primo era muy alta, las comidas de Tsuna tardaban un poco.

Por eso mismo Saki tenía en su habitación una pequeña cocina (Que cuando ella menciono necesitarla Tsuna mando a construirla de inmediato…) en donde esta preparaba algo para Tsuna sabiendo lo minucioso que era el proceso de sus comidas.

El hecho de que nadie cuestionase a Saki o revisase la comida que esta preparaba era una muestra de lo mucho que se confiaba en ella.

"Muchas gracias… realmente no tengo energía para moverme," Agradeció Tsuna con honestidad.

Era increíble lo exhausto que este trabajo lo dejaba.

Rokudo Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Daemon Spade y finalmente Bermuda… todos esos fueron duros oponentes mientras él estaba en su entrenamiento.

Parece que ahora eran los papeles lo que era su gran enemigo… uno que a diferencia de ellos no podia ser derrotado usando sus poderes…

"Pues no eres el único que esta sin energía," Dijo Saki con una sonrisa cálida mientras Tsuna comía lo que ella le había traído, "Mi querida hija también termino sin energías luego de jugar con Natsu,".

"¿Hmmmm? ¿Hana volvió a jugar hasta quedar totalmente exhausta?" Mas que una pregunta, Tsuna sabía que ese era el caso con la hija de su maid.

Hana era una pequeña bola de energía que amaba correr y moverse, ya fuese en la escuela o ahora mismo en sus vacaciones. Pero dicha energía no era infinita y eventualmente ella se cansaba además de terminar con heridas leves debido al gustarle moverse bastante en sus juegos.

Por suerte, Hana Yoshida poseía las Llamas del Sol y cada vez que ella tenía que lidiar con cosas como rodillas raspadas y todo tipo de heridas menores, esta podia curarse a sí misma… pero siendo dicho eso Tsuna preferiría que ella no se lastimase en lo absoluto.

Pero… como el hacer que ella no se lastimase seria limitar sus movimientos y libertad, Tsuna nunca podría encontrar la voluntad de hacerlo.

"La pobre se quedó dormida en el pasto," Dijo Saki mostrando una sonrisa honesta en su rostro, "La recogí junto a Natsu y los deje en la habitación de Hana durmiendo,".

Eran esos momentos donde ella confirmaba que su hija podia vivir una buena vida que Saki se alegraba de seguir con vida y haber dejado atrás las drogas.

"Ya veo, esa pequeña realmente tiene energía," Asintió un sonriente Tsuna, francamente Hana era un 'sol' (Y no únicamente por su Llamas de la Ultima Voluntad) de felicidad y ánimo para toda la mansión.

Ahora Hana se encontraba pacíficamente durmiendo en su gran habitación en la mansión junto a Natsu. Si Tsuna hubiese podido él hubiese sacado una foto de tal momento tan adorable… aunque de seguro que Saki se le había adelantado y hecho tal cosa.

Si, Natsu era un gran compañero y de Tsuna al mismo tiempo que este era una de las Box Weapons más poderosas en existencia cuya confianza había aumentado con el paso de los años junto con la de su dueño… tal criatura tan poderosa estaba durmiendo al lado de una niña.

Si… aun legalmente no siéndolo, Tsuna actuaba como un padre que realmente le daba de todo a su 'hija'.

"…Realmente la mimas demasiado," Suspiro Saki mientras al ver el montón de papeles que Tsuna había terminado, esta hizo la nota mental de organizarlos antes de estos fuesen enviados.

Saki Yoshida se había esforzado duramente en aprender como serle más útil, al principio fue por miedo a que Tsuna se aburriese de ella si esta no podia hacer nada (En ese tiempo su gran especialidad era… como satisfacer a un hombre) pero cuando si hizo claro que este nunca haría eso, ella igualmente decidió mejorarse a sí misma para serle útil a Tsuna.

"Hana-chan es una chica adorable y animada," Contesto con una sonrisa Tsuna, "Por supuesto que la voy a mimar, solo debiste recordar su cumpleaños," Admitió este sin vergüenza alguna y hasta con orgullo de su forma de tratar a la hija de Saki.

"Tsuna-sama, no deberías sonar tan orgulloso de eso," Nuevamente un suspiro de parte de Saki al ver esa actitud en un hombre que cuando se ponía serio podia hacer milagros.

Ahora… Saki adoraba a su hija, ella era uno de los pilares que le permitía levantarse cada día e intentar dejar atrás su pasado al vivir una nueva vida alejada de la anterior… aunque e poder ver cada día a Tsuna también era un plus. Pero ella temía que mimarla demasiado sumado con la vida confortable que Vongola le daba terminase por afectarla negativamente…. Hasta ahora no había pasado, pero igual Saki temía que algún día pasase.

"Oh vamos, Hana se vio adorable en esa celebración con su vestido de color amarillo, especialmente la segunda que tuvimos," Dijo Tsuna recordando el lindo vestido que Hana llevo hace poco tiempo, era uno simple pero que resaltaba lo adorable que era esta.

En esa celebración frente a los miembros de otras mafias, Hana actuó como una señorita mostrando modales perfectos, luego de que ellos se hubiesen ido ella tuvo una segunda celebración, una mas pequeña junto a los miembros de la Familia con la cual ella era mas cercana, incluidos los respectivos hijos de sus guardianes. Esa fue una donde Hana no tuvo que guardar apariencias al estar junto con gente que la conocía.

Las fotos de Tsuna eran de esa primera celebración.

"Yo también tome mis fotos," Dijo Saki mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa mientras esta sacaba su smarthphone mostrando ahí imágenes de Hana en su vestido al mismo tiempo que esta disfrutaba su fiesta de cumpleaños… esas fotos se añadirían a la colección de ambos sobre los adorables momentos de Hana, los cuales incluían vacaciones y cumpleaños.

Las fotos de Saki eran de la segunda celebración donde Hana pudo actuar mas natural, si bien Tsuna podia haberlas tomado, este supo que era mejor que Saki fuese quien las tomase.

Esos dos… realmente amaban mucho a Hana. Con Tsuna era más notable ya que por sangre ella no era si hija y este actuaba como si lo fuese.

Normalmente hubiese sido imposible que el cumpleaños de la hija de una maid hubiese atraído tanta atención por mucho que dicha maid fuese parte de Vongola.

Pero la situación de la hija de dicha maid era diferente.

Para este punto era conocido que el Neo Primo trataba a esa pequeña como si fuese su propia hija… y este era al mismo tiempo tan protector de ella como de su propia hija. Tsuna dejo claro a quienes deseasen asistir al cumpleaños de esta que él no toleraría insulto alguno a Hana por su estatus como la hija de una maid.

Asique aquellos que no eran tan cercanos personalmente a Tsuna mandaron gente para asistir con la esperanza de que el Neo Primo los apreciase más ellos asistir y traerle regalos a aquella niña que este apreciaba tanto.

Hana también al vivir una vida como esta y al ser tan cercana con el Neo Primo, esta estuvo en el radar por lo que ella tuvo que aprender cosas como modales y aprender a presentarse en público… ósea esa animada niña podia convertirse en una perfecta señorita cuando la situación lo requiriese.

Hana… ella adorablemente puso todo su esfuerzo en eso, quizás la adorable pequeña entendió que esas clases eran para ayudar a Tsuna, él no era su padre, pero este siempre había estado ahí para ella y su madre.

Asique aun si las lecciones fueron duras y algo aburridas, Hana Yoshida las tomo con su última voluntad… y Tsuna se aseguraba que después cada lección Hana tuviese un buen rato al salir con ella.

Y pensando en que su cumpleaños fue hace muy poco.

"…Ya han pasado ocho años, ¿No?" Eso no fue una pregunta sino simplemente Tsuna diciendo la verdad.

Si, ocho años desde que este por casualidad se encontró a Saki en una pequeña misión en Tokyo, en una fría noche de invierno… ocho años que luego de que su Hyper Intuicion le gritase… y a encontrarse con una escena que él nunca hubiese esperado.

"…Si, es verdad," Asintió Saki quien mostro una mirada y expresión conflictiva al decir eso ya que, al hablar del tema, las memorias de esa noche siempre volvían, consecuentemente lo mismo con las memorias de su pasado.

"Y a pesar de estar en las calles tu ahora estas aquí, realmente has llegado muy lejos," Dijo Tsuna sintiendo que el estado anímico de Saki estaba cambiando rápidamente debido a que esta recordaba esos días oscuros.

Este había aprendido con el tiempo que lo mejor que se podia hacer era decir algo para que ella no pensase demasiado en esos momentos.

Y la acción de Tsuna dio resultado, Saki sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en aquellos horribles puntos de su vida, en lugar de eso luego de dar un respiro profundo, ella volvió a enfocarse en quien le hizo posible cambiar su vida.

"Lo he dicho muchas veces y lo volveré a decir: Muchas gracias por todo, Goushijin-sama," Saki había agradecido muchas veces a Tsuna cada vez que esta recordaba lo lejos que ella pudo llegar en la vida, ella ahora tenía un buen trabajo que pagaba bien y Hana podia comer comida de buena calidad y dormir en una habitación cálida y llena de juguetes.

"Descuida, hice lo que hice porque sentí que era lo correcto," Contesto Tsuna desde su escritorio, "Nunca espere nada a cambio, te ayude porque nunca podría haberme perdonado el dejar morir a alguien si yo tuviese la oportunidad de salvar a dicha persona," Aun si en aquella noche Tsuna realmente hubiese encontrado a un hombre herido de bala, este igualmente hubiese ayudado, todo para seguir mostrándose a sí mismo la habilidad de importarle la vida de los demás.

El podia haber matado a Byakuran en el futuro de hace diez años, en ese momento Tsuna solo se había enfocado en cómo ganar esa batalla. De ahí en más cuando Tsuna entendió lo que significaba heredar a Vongola, este prometió tenerle más aprecio a la vida.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes," Saki negó con la cabeza tristemente, "En esa situación solo tu me ayudaste… cuando estaba caminando hacia ese baño público, algunos me vieron, pero esas personas solo me ignoraron," Quizás el haber hecho eso era solo lo que un humano común y corriente hubiese hecho ya que era claro para cualquier en aquella noche que una chica en su estado solo traería problemas.

"Saki…" Susurro Tsuna a quien Saki le había contado toda su historia luego de que todo se calmase entre los dos.

Fue algo terrible para Tsuna el haber escuchado la historia de Saki, desde su inicio hasta el final donde ella casi muere de no ser por el… pero ella seguía con vida y eso era lo que importaba realmente.

Y como ella estaba viva y a su lado…

"… Se que he dicho esto en el pasado y me has dado una respuesta negativa, pero ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Y al decir unas palabras que llevaban MUCHO peso en ellas viniendo de un hombre con tanto estatus, Tsuna saco desde su bolsillo una pequeña caja que al abrirla mostro un hermoso y caro anillo con un diamante de color índigo en el centro.

Ese anillo de matrimonio que convenientemente se encontraba en su bolsillo… había estado ahí desde hace años ya.

Y así, Tsunayoshi Sawada le propuso matrimonio a Saki Yoshida… aunque esta no era la primera vez que él lo hacía.

"…" Saki no dio una respuesta al primer momento, pero eso sí, ella le dio una mirada triste a Tsuna, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que ella escuchaba esas palabras, "Tsuna… ¿P-porque vuelves a preguntarme eso?" Esa pregunta había sido hecha a través de los años y… cada vez a Saki le rompía su corazón el tener que rechazar a tan maravilloso chico.

Para ella, Tsuna simplemente era demasiado bueno para una chica como ella, este merecía a una mejor chica para cazarse… preferiblemente una virgen.

"Tú eres la chica de la cual me enamore y no me importaría volver una realidad el ser el padre de Hana," Contesto Tsuna mirando a Saki con una mirada profunda, "Ella ya me trata como uno y yo la veo como mi hija, legalmente… solo hay una forma de que ella sea mi hija ante los ojos de todos," Hana Yoshida verdaderamente era la hija de Tsuna en todo menos legalmente, solo faltaba corregir ese detalle entonces.

Una propuesta de matrimonio del líder de Vongola era sin duda algo por lo que muchos en toda la comunidad de la Mafia estarían soñando con que les ocurriese, la oportunidad de cazarse con el Líder la Mafia más poderosa era algo por lo cuales muchos matarían y llegarían a extremos para conseguir.

Tsuna por supuesto que había recibido varias propuestas de mafias de todo el mundo, aunque curiosamente en su caso las propuestas eran muy reducidas en comparación con sus predecesores.

Quizás porque era conocimiento en general en el mundo de la Mafia que el Neo Primo era muy cercano a su maid personal si el hecho de que este tratase a la hija de esta como su propia hija fuese indicación alguna.

Había precedentes de tal situación ocurriendo con un joven heredero y una hermosa maid personal, después de todo cuando eran gente joven que estaba cerca la una de la otra, era obvio que atracción física debería desarrollarse tarde o temprano asique una situación de amor entre un jefe y una maid no era algo nuevo aun si dicha mujer viniese de una familia humilde.

De hecho, sabiendo eso, no era nada raro que los miembros de familias de bajo estatus en la mafia ofreciesen a sus hijas para servir de maid para los herederos de una mafia de más alto rango esperando que al amor surgiese en esa situación.

Eso ocurría, pero hasta ahora nunca en Vongola. Al mismo tiempo casi nunca una oferta hecha de un heredero hacia una maid era rechazada.

Digamos que si se supiese que dicha maid del Neo Primo había rechazado más de una vez una oferta tan codiciada e importante en el mundo de la Mafia… algunos hubiesen elegido atacarla a pesar de las consecuencias.

Después de todo había quienes sacrificaban mucho para poder ser considerados para casarse con el líder de Vongola, el que alguien rehusase varias veces tal oportunidad única era un insulto para ellos.

Aun sabiendo que el Neo Primo no estaría nada feliz con tal acción estos serían capaces de hacerlo… el mundo de la mafia era uno muy complicado, a decir verdad.

Saki Yoshida lo sabía, no por nada ella había estado sirviendo a Tsuna desde el momento que este se sentó en esta oficina y comenzó a ejercer su rol de Neo Primo, lo raro hubiese sido que ella no hubiese aprendido nada al estar en esa posición por años ya.

Y… aun sabiendo lo personal que muchos en el mundo de la mafia se tomarían sus palabras…

"Yo…" Aquella maid simplemente suspiro profundamente, "…yo no puedo aceptar algo así… es demasiado para alguien como yo," No era la primera vez que ella daba esa respuesta.

"Si bien seria lo mejor para un jefe de una Familia casarse con algún otro miembro de la Mafia, Vongola es tan poderosa que puedo elegir casarme con quien quiera y no habría problemas," Dijo con calma Tsuna mostrando que por ahí no había problema… pero eso Saki ya lo sabía.

No era la primera vez que Tsuna hacia una proposición de ese tipo, a través de los años este había hecho varias veces la misma propuesta de matrimonio a Saki… y siempre este recibía una negativa.

No era una respuesta negativa nacida de algún desprecio por Tsuna, no, todo lo contrario: Saki se consideraba a si misma él no ser digna de estar con tal chico tan maravilloso.

Ella estaba feliz con solo ser su Maid ya que así ella le estaba ayudando y además Hana podia vivir una buena vida gracias a eso… para Saki eso era suficiente, para Saki el pedir más seria simplemente demasiado.

"Hana-chan necesita un padre y como ella ya me ve como uno no debería haber problemas," Tsuna no tenía problemas en seguir adelante con esa idea, si el casarse con Saki le volvía el padre de Hana oficialmente en todo menos sangre, entonces él lo haría feliz.

El y Hana Yoshida eran padre e hija en todo menos de forma oficial, aunque eso se podría resolver si tan solo Saki aceptase su proposición de matrimonio.

"Pero…" Intento decir Saki, pero las siguientes palabras de Tsuna fueron unas difíciles de contestar.

"Además estuve ahí cuando ella nació…" Dijo Tsuna quien se sonrojo un poco al recordar ese momento en específico, "Fue algo que nunca tuve planeado, pero creo que ese evento nos hace muy cercanos… además casi rompiste mi mano en ese momento,".

Saki… se sonrojo de vergüenza también cuando Tsuna menciono aquello.

"Por favor no recuerdes esa parte…" Susurro Saki quien si bien recordaba aquella noche generalmente de forma positiva (Obviamente sin pensar en aquellos estudiantes que la golpearon) al ser la noche donde ella conoció a Tsuna y nació Hana. De esa noche la parte donde ella gritaba por el dolor y casi le rompió su mano a Tsuna era algo que le daba vergüenza recordar.

"Lo siento, toda esa noche se quedará conmigo," Sonrió débilmente Tsuna, "Pero sabes, creo que fue desde esa noche que tú me comenzaste a gustar Saki-chan,".

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella, esto era inusual ya que las veces anteriores que Tsuna pidió matrimonio, este solo dio una propuesta simple… ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

Quizás fue porque Tsuna recordó exactamente esa noche.

"Cuando te vi amamantando felizmente a Hana poco después de que ella hubiese nacido, creo que ahí realmente comenzaron mis sentimientos por ti ahora que lo pienso," Dijo Tsuna quien estaba un poco sonrojado por la admisión, "Supe que tu situación antes de encontrarte debió ser muy mala… pero a pesar de todo cuando Hana nació y estuvo en tus brazos tomando tu leche, tú te veías realmente feliz teniéndola en tus brazos,".

Si, aun cuando ella debió haber experimentado cosas terribles, en aquel momento donde finalmente ella tuvo en sus manos a su hija, Saki Yoshida se veía honesta mente feliz, en aquel momento nada más importaba.

Para Tsuna esa sola imagen decía muchas cosas, pero lo principal era que Saki genuinamente amaba a su hija. De ahí en más conociéndola mejor, poco a poco entiendo quién era Saki Yoshida fue que Tsuna encontró el amor por ella.

Un amor genuino el cual hizo que este se prometiese a si mismo el hacer de Saki una mujer feliz junto con Hana.

Esta propuesta no era solo por el deseo de realmente ser el padre de Hana… sino su genuino deseo de ser el esposo de Saki y hacerla más feliz.

Tsuna era el único que sabía en totalidad el pasado de aquella chica que se convirtió en su maid. Incluso Reborn solo había escuchado una versión resumida… en su caso el sicario decidió que era mejor así.

Reborn había visto mucha oscuridad, era natural hacerlo considerando su línea de trabajo… de hecho el admitió ver incluso cosas _peores_ que lo que le ocurrió a Saki. Tsuna sabiamente decidió no indagar en eso ya que su corazón no soportaría escuchar las anécdotas que tendría su ahora ex-tutor.

"Yo…" La voz de Saki seguía estando baja, ella intentaba encontrar las palabras indicadas, Saki no tenía idea de si era por el aniversario de ellos al conocerse, pero este día Tsuna se encontraba más forzoso con sus acciones.

"En ese entonces no sabias como cuidar de ti misma…" Dijo con suavidad Tsuna quien le estaba dando un abrazo por detrás a Saki, "…Pero aprendiste a hacerlo, Hana y yo estuvimos ahí para ayudarte a hacerlo,"

"T-tsuna… yo…" Saki comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que una emoción primaria estaba apoderándose de ella.

"Aprendiste a cocinar, a limpiar, a hacer todo tipo de tareas para ayudarme," Sonrió Tsuna, "¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de una mujer tan maravillosa?".

Con eso Saki no pudo más y esta rompió el abrazo desde atrás que Tsuna le estaba dando.

"¡ESTOY SUCIA! ¡UNA MUJER REPUGNANTE COMO YO NO PUEDE SER LA MUJER DE UN HOMBRE TAN IMPORTANTE Y MARAVILLOSO!" Finalmente, ella no lo soporto más y le grito a Tsuna.

En una circunstancia normal, el mero hecho de gritarle a un hombre del estatus del Neo Primo era una acción grave que traería consecuencias. Si no fuese sus subordinados leales entonces algún miembro o incluso aliado de la familia hubiese tomado una ofensa personal en algo como eso.

Claro que Tsuna se encargaría que, si tal situación llegase, los problemas no avanzasen muy lejos.

"No me importa que hayas tenido sexo con muchos hombres," Contesto Tsuna quien suavemente tomo la mano de Saki usando su propia mano, "Se las circunstancias, no te culpo… además hace años que no tienes sexo con nadie, una mujer que puede hacerlo no puede ser una chica repugnante que solo piense en sexo," Como Tsuna lo había dicho, una vez Saki logro recuperarse poco a poco, esta no había tenido sexo en años.

Quizás ella había decidido no hacerlo más para distanciarse de aquella adolescente estúpida que casi muere… o quizás la razón podia ser otra, pero lo que importaba es que la Maid no había tenido sexo en un tiempo considerable.

Aunque… si Saki tuviese que decir una ocasión donde ella tuvo sexo de la cual está realmente se arrepentía, eso solo podia ser una que la atormentaba más que cualquier otra.

"Yo… yo te viole… yo tome tu virginidad a la fuerza…" Susurro ella conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar aquel momento de debilidad que la llevo a hacer algo horrible a quien la había ayudado… un momento totalmente vergonzoso para Saki quien daría de todo para que nunca ocurriese, "…Tome algo que nunca podre regresar, le hice algo horrible a quien… me ayudo en ese entonces…" Siempre que Saki pensaba en ese momento le daban ganas de vomitar y ponerse a llorar.

El tomar de esa forma la pureza de un chico con un corazón tan vasto y cálido como el mismísimo cielo era un pecado del que Saki todavía no se perdonaba a sí misma.

Cuando ella lo hizo en su momento de debilidad para Saki tuvo sentido el hacer tal acción, en ese momento su mente lo racionalizó de tal forma… solo para sentir un enorme arrepentimiento que hasta este día seguía atormentándola.

Ese era el único secreto entre los dos el cual ni siquiera Reborn sabia. Francamente fue un milagro el poder haberlo ocultado, pero Tsuna podia suponer que fue simplemente porque Reborn no pregunto si ambo tuvieron sexo, de haberlo hecho la reacción de uno de los dos hubiese sido suficiente para confirmarlo.

Reborn nunca pregunto quizás por simple tacto, este supo que los problemas de Saki eran bastante personales, y que preguntarle a ella por detalles hubiese sido simplemente algo muy grosero.

Asique únicamente entre los dos ese secreto continuaba.

Si Gokudera se hubiese enterado… Saki hubiese sufrido a pesar de las protestas de Tsuna, el Guardian de la Tormenta simplemente no podría dejar sin castigar una acción tan atroz hacia su Jefe.

Con los demás Guardianes era variable, pero de saberlo a ninguno de ellos les hubiese hecho gracia que una chica violase a quien era el Cielo que estos estaban protegiendo… sip, ahí había lazos muy fuertes.

Aunque claro no se limitaría únicamente a los guardianes de Tsuna.

Realmente si algo como eso se supiese, la ira del mundo criminal hubiese descendido en Saki Yoshida y por más que Tsuna hubiese defendido a esa chica, su posición en ese entonces no podría haber hecho mucho para salvarla. El hecho era que tal acción contra el Líder de Vongola merecería si o si una repercusión, eso era una muestra de lealtad hacia Vongola después de todo.

Pero para Tsuna quien fue el directamente afectado… este lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo.

"Ya te lo dije en ese entonces y te lo he dicho varias veces: Yo te perdono," Dijo con una sonrisa suave nuestro héroe, "No habrá sido mi escenario ideal pero… entiendo porque lo hiciste," Tsuna no guardaba un resentimiento genuino hacia Saki, aquella situación ocurrió en parte por su culpa… por ser en ese entonces un chico denso que no pudo notar con claridad los sentimientos hacia su persona de parte de una chica que había sido muy lastimada.

Al oír esa respuesta… Saki apretó con fuerza los puños y tomo un respiro profundo, ella estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse compuesta… y no colapsar en los brazos de Tsuna.

"T-tu… ¡TU MERECES A UNA CHICA PURA Y VIRGEN!" Grito Saki, ese grito llevaba mucho volumen y emoción consigo.

Era una verdadera suerte que las murallas de esta oficina fuesen a prueba de sonido ya que sino los guardias hubiesen entrado a revisar y muy probablemente el Guardián de la Tormenta hubiese entrado listo para eliminar cualquier problema del Neo Primo.

Aunque siendo honestos, incluso estando solo Tsuna no era un objetivo fácil.

Tsunayoshi Sawada en este punto de su vida era lejos de el perdedor que fallaba en todo y le mereció el apodo de 'Dame-Tsuna en sus años de estudiante'. Este hombre era posiblemente el más poderoso de toda Vongola y si llevaba el momento de pelear entones este lo haría.

El jefe no estaba supuesto a estar peleando directamente, sino que ese era el trabajo de sus subordinados, únicamente el jefe debía involucrarse personalmente cuando el peligro para la Familia fuese tan grande que su presencia fuese requerida.

Asique cualquiera que intentase atacarlo pensando que este sería fácil de derrotar se llevaría una sorpresa al ver el verdadero poder del Neo Primo.

Pero nuevamente, esta situación no era una que se pudiese combatir con fuerza bruta. Únicamente con palabras.

"Yo merezco a una gran chica de buen corazón," Contesto Tsuna ante las palabras de Saki, "Y la tengo justo aquí en mis brazos, una maravillosa chica y gran madre,".

"Yo… tomaba drogas," Dijo Saki intentando decir algo para cambiar la opinión del Neo Primo.

"Ya no tomas desde hace años," Contesto Tsuna.

"C-casi abandono a Hana y te la dejo a ti," Al decir eso Saki tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas… otro punto bajo del que ella se avergonzaba. Para ella ese fue otro momento de debilidad… el pensar que Hana hubiese estado mejor sin ella, aun si básicamente ella le estaba echando a Tsuna una gran responsabilidad.

"Pero volviste, quisiste estar ahí para tu hija y ser parte de su vida," Respondió al instante Tsuna.

"…Esta apariencia es solo una ilusión…" Suspiro Saki quien haciendo algo que esta únicamente hacia frente a Tsuna, esta voluntariamente desactivo la ilusión sobre su apariencia física, el pequeño anillo color índigo que esta tenia se activo levemente,

Para cualquier otro ella se hubiese negado a menos que la orden viniese directamente de Tsuna, de otra forma únicamente ante el Saki voluntariamente cancelaria la ilusión en su cuerpo.

Por eso mismo quienes sabían de esta apariencia eran quienes conocían a Saki antes de que ella aprendiese a usar ilusiones… básicamente: los guardianes de Tsuna, su madre, su Ex-Tutor Reborn y finalmente el Noveno, nadie más sabia cuál era la verdadera apariencia de la hermosa Maid de Tsuna.

Por supuesto eso incluía a Hana, aun cuando Saki amaba a su hija y era cercana a esta… Saki realmente estaba horrorizada ante la idea de que Hana viese su verdadera apariencia… que ella viese ese cuerpo perteneciente a una mujer que perdió el rumbo de la peor forma en lugar de la buena madre que ella se esforzó en ser para Hana.

Y que para este punto de su vida… que Hana viese que su madre le estuvo mintiendo desde que esta tuvo uso de memoria, que su madre solo era una ilusión en apariencia física.

Lo único que realmente cambio fue que Saki se removió sus tatuajes, dejo de teñirse el pelo, consiguió dientes falsos para reemplazar los perdidos… y sus pezones ya no tenían perforaciones.

Aun así, a simple vista ese cuerpo seguía desprendiendo obscenidad… si uno pudiese ver la vagina de Saki entonces se podría ver una con claro uso.

Si bien Vongola tenía el dinero y contactos para corregir esas modificaciones, Saki Yoshida prefirió dejar su cuerpo así para recordarse a sí misma lo mucho que ella arruino su vida en su juventud.

Pero aun así… al ver esa apariencia de un cuerpo indecente…

"Creo que la mujer en mis brazos es hermosa," Dijo el Neo Primo, "Realmente una belleza que no me arrepiento de haber conocido… porque dicha belleza se robó mi corazón,".

Si… las circunstancias que permitieron este encuentro fueron unas que nacieron de una simple coincidencia… y un poco de la ayuda que proveía aquella Hyper Intuición de ese chico.

Tsuna no sabía si fue el destino o algo más lo que hizo que el tuviese su misión en esa zona (Ya que, desde un punto de vista neutral, él era la persona más indicada para lidiar con esa situación) … pero fuese por lo que fuese, este estaba feliz de haberlo hecho y conocido a Saki.

Tsuna… simplemente temía imaginar el escenario donde ellos dos nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Estarías esas dos… ¿Siquiera con vida?

Saki sin duda hubiese muerto, pero entonces… ¿Y Hana?

Si ella hubiese nacido todavía hubiese sido sola, con frio y abandonada en este mundo.

'… _¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en eso!' _Grito en su mente Tsuna, eran varias veces a través de los años que esa idea se mostró en su mente… después de todo como fue pura coincidencia el haber estado ahí, era fácil imaginar que hubiese pasado den o haber estado ahí para salvar a Saki y por consecuencia a Hana.

El imaginar cualquiera de esos escenarios ocurriéndole a su 'hija' era suficiente para aterrorizar a Tsuna, quizás era por eso por lo que ciertas ocasiones este le traía regalos especiales y hacia otras cosas por Hana.

Este la mimaba, pero recordando que ella podría ni siquiera haber vivido minutos después de nacer… quizás era solo lo natural el querer hacer a Hana lo más feliz. Tsuna… realmente pensaba en ella como su hija después de todo, Tsuna la vio nacer y prácticamente estuvo ahí para criarla junto con Saki.

"Se que no lo valgo p-pero…" Ahora que ella estaba siendo abrazada por Tsuna, "…m-mientras Hana sea feliz yo… y-yo puedo quedarme aquí aun cuando no lo merezco, si puedo serte útil como m-maid entonces, soy feliz con eso," El pedirle más a Tsuna sería demasiado, especialmente considerando cuanto este estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla.

"No me importa tu pasado," Contesto Tsuna dando una mirada seria y determinada, "Puede que muchos protesten por eso si se hace conocimiento general, pero estoy preparado para tal posibilidad, ahora solo yo se tu pasado en detalle," El ocultarlo incluso de Gokudera junto con el resto de sus Guardianes fue difícil y doloroso, pero Tsuna sabía que el pasado de su maid era algo que ella deseaba que nadie supiese.

La relación de Saki con los guardianes de Tsuna era… una relación estable, como Tsuna claramente confiaba en ella por lo que los demás no tenían reparos en aceptarla y hacerla sentir bienvenida junto con su hija.

Aunque claramente el tema de Hana siendo la hija de Saki y que sustrayendo su edad a la de esta daba la indicación de lo joven que era su madre cuando esta nació… digamos que varios miembros de Vongola y ciertas familias aliadas mostraban un rechazo en la idea de que una mujer como esa fuese la esposa del Neo Primo… ya que era claro para muchos los sentimientos de este por esa chica.

Pero cuando Tsuna dijo que el pasado de Saki era uno del cual ella no deseaba hablar y que el la aceptaba a pesar de todo eso termino por convencer a sus Guardianes de no intentar indagar más del tema ya que el tener un pasado del cual no se quería hablar… era viviendo en este mundo de la Mafia que ellos podían entender eso sobre un pasado duro.

"Cuando te conocí fue… e-el segundo momento m-más feliz de mi vida, Tsuna-kun, tú me salvaste a mí y a mi hija, fuiste… un ángel que apareció en mi momento de más desesperación," Finalmente ella hablo con sus verdaderos sentimientos, "Estoy feliz con ser tu Maid… si una mujer como yo fuese tu esposa… eso te perjudicaría," Dijo con suavidad la mujer de lentes.

No solo en lo que ella sentía personalmente… sino lo que tal evento le haría a la reputación del Jefe del a Mafia más poderosa del mundo.

Ella no entendía comletamente todo cerca del mundo de la Mafia, sin embargo, el trabajar al lado de Tsuna desde hace años hizo que Saki tuviese un buen entendimiento general de cómo funcionaba el mundo de la Mafia. Ella entendía que, si ella y Tsuna se cazaban y tenían un hijo, sin duda habría criticas cuando se supiese el pasado de aquella que sería la madre del próximo heredero o heredera de Vongola… además de estigmatizar a dicho hijo o hija por lo mismo.

Aun con su pasado que ella deseaba únicamente borrar para siempre, era posible estar al lado de Tsuna como su maid personal y de esa forma asegurar un futuro para su hija, entonces Saki seguiría estando al lado de Tsuna y trabajando tan duro como siempre.

Pero… aquí no había que tener un malentendido al pensar que la única razón por la que Saki se quedaba con Tsuna era por su hija Hana, no… si Hana no existiese entonces… Saki igualmente estaría al lado de este hombre quien la ayudo en un momento de desesperación absoluta y le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Ella solo deseaba estar a su lado apoyándolo y nada más.

Pero claro eso era su disgusto por si misma hablando, ¿Verdad?

Ella… no se creía digna de ser la esposa de un chico tan especial y amable como Tsuna, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había sentimientos de amor por el… ¿Y cómo no iba a tenerlos ella con todo lo que este hizo por ella y su apoyo incondicional?

¿Realmente estaba bien para una mujer ya usada por muchos hombres volverse la esposa de un hombre de un corazón tan grande?

Pues aquella respuesta… aparecería muy pronto.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Muy bien, siguiente cap de esta historia que trata de darle un final feliz a una chica que lo merece!**

**No mucho ocurre acá, pero creo que las interacciones entre Tsuna y Saki quedaron bastante buenas y se ve que ambos son cercanos y aman a Hana, pero que entre los dos hay una historia.**

**Y sobre lo de que Saki violo a Tsuna… solo diré que lo veremos el próximo cap y créanme, intentare justificarlo de cómo se dio tal hecho. Pero ese será un hecho que la tendrá arrepintiéndose por años.**

**La apariencia que todos ven de Saki (Basicamente como se veía ella en su sueño antes de morri al final) es una falsa que ella creo usando ilusiones y Llamas de la Niebla, la apariencia real de Saki es la que tiene la piel bronceada, siento que así es mejor ya que los cambios que ella hizo a su cuerpo no desaparecerían tan fácil.**

**Otra cosa importante, también en el próximo capitulo veremos cómo Tsuna comienza a tomar venganza en contra de quienes hirieron a Saki… Tsuna es buena persona todo lo que quieran, pero siento que, si realmente llega el momento, este puede ser determinado y despiadado, es decir recordemos que este mato a Byakuran del Futuro.**

**Espero que esta historia les guste a los demás, me alegra ver que ha tenido aceptación para ser un crossover con un hentai muy oscuro, como verán al ser uno contemporáneo tuve que elegir aun prota contemporáneo, originalmente Ichigo de Bleach sonaba para el prota de esta historia, pero como digo, Tsuna y sus conexiones simplemente sirven más.**

**Por ejemplo, en el tiempo presente, estoy planeando que Tsuna haga algo especial para ayudar a Saki a enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado con cosas que solo Vongola podría ayudarlo.**

**Bien eso sería todo, recuerden gente: cuídense del virus.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap donde volveremos al pasado.**


End file.
